


Fairy Tail: Vangaurd

by Animedemon14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon14/pseuds/Animedemon14
Summary: Join our characters Hrothgar, Cyrah and Davina on their journey through the series of fairy tail. watch them laugh, cry, get angry with lots of action mixed in!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we don't own any characters or the story of fairy tail the belong to hiro mashima. all that we own is our OC's

Author- san pop out of nowhere like a Naruto ninja *hey guys ready for some fairy tail fanfiction! Remember to turn the lights off and lock the doors so your parents won’t find out! * poofs away in a cloud of smoke.  
We in no way own the fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, we only own our OC’s  
BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL!  
Lucy walks into her home and looks around for natsu or the others form her team when she realizes that no one’s there she gives a sigh of relief. “looks like we’re alone for ONCE. I wish I could come home and not have to search the place for weirdos.” She says depressingly. Plu is walking around giving little soft noises of agreement.   
Lucy gives an irritated look and starts walking to her bathroom. “ya know I’ve been through a lot lately, I think I deserve a nice long bath.” After she washes her body and hair and gets in the bath, the water warm she gives relaxed sigh closing her eyes and leaning back “ah~ back from the dead, pretty cute for a zombie, don’t you think?” She say with a laugh, then frowns “it’s a shame nobody’s here to laugh at my jokes.”   
“ I don’t know I thought it was pretty funny myself.” A female voice says with a chuckle. Lucy gasps and opens her eyes to see a woman with hair longer than Erza and a lighter red, with tan skin and sky-blue eyes and an emerald green fairy tail mark on her left shoulder in the bath with her. “heya Lucy, thanks for letting me use your bath the one at my house is broken.” The woman tells her with a wide grin. Lucy lets out a scream and jumps out of the bath putting a towel around her. “dammit Cyrah what are you doing here?!” she loudly questions.  
Cyrah just gives her a blank look with a shrug, “I told you, the bath at my house is broken. Don’t ask how.” She says irritably, and slides further into the bath. Lucy groans and leaves the room to go change into her pajamas. As she grabs her clothes from her dresser and begins to take off her towel to change another voice appears. “ah please Lucy, no one, and I mean no one wants to see you naked when they are trying to eat.” A male voice says from the little table in here room.   
She gives another scream and look over to see Hrothgar, he has long spikey white hair, wearing blue jeans as well along with a black dress shirt sitting there with a disgusted face trying to eat a hero sandwich. “what are you doing in my house!?” she demanded. Hrothgar sighs and puts down his sandwich brushing off crumbs. “well because my house got flooded and I had nowhere else to go so I just followed Cyrah.” He gives his explanation exhaustedly.   
Lucy moans grabbing her hair “why are you people in my house! I checked when I came in no one was here!” and she goes over to sit on her bed in defeat. As she plopped onto her bed with her head in her hands it gives out groans, she lifts her head and rips the covers off only to see natsu and happy sleeping.  
Lucy screams in anger “aaugh! Not you two too!” her voices screeched. Her voice woke up natsu with him sitting up and yawning. “oh, hey good morning.” Lucy glares at him and scolds “don’t play cool, what are you doing in my room, in my bed, with your cat!” she turns to Hrothgar who was still eating his sandwich “you and Cyrah shouldn’t be here either!” she stomped her foot and yelled at everyone “GO AWAY!”   
*time skip brought to be Gajeel in a bunny suit*   
So, after everyone calmed down and Lucy and Cyrah are in their pajamas she started talking to the others, “ugh why does he half to sleep here?” she questions looking at the once again sleeping natsu and happy. Cyrah gives a shrug “yours is probably the only place he feels comfortable ya know. I mean with how much of that either Nano he ate, probably not feeling to good.” She explains with a sigh shaking her head. Hrothgar gave a laugh “Ha! yea the dumb ass! I mean he knows he shouldn’t be doing that sort of crap! But there he went!”   
Lucy looks back at the two dragon slayers. “oh, is that bad for him?” she asks with curiosity in her voice. “yea, dragon slayer are only meant to eat their element like with me I eat earth, and earth type magic, Hrothgar eats darkness, or dark type magic.” She explains to Lucy, she gives a chuckle “I haven’t seen him something this stupid since he tried to eat lauxus’s lighting.”   
Hrothgar gave a snort at that muttering ‘dumbass’ under his breathe. He then got an evil grin and crawled over to natsu while the girls were talking and pulled out a marker from nowhere. He quietly snickered as he began to draw on natsu and happy’s face. “so natsu tried fighting lauxus?” Lucy asked in shock, Cyrah nodded her head and crossed her arms with a serious look on her face. “oh, yea and lost big time, sucked to be natsu that day.”   
Lucy gasps and began to think of what the battle was like “I had no Idea he was that powerful.” She muttered. Cyrah nodded in agreement “yea he is upper strong. But I mean maybe Erza and mistyogan could beat him now.” Hrothgar came back into the conversation after admiring his handiwork. “hey, you guys, what if, we have a tournament to decide who’s the strongest.” He asked the girls with a wide grin.  
The girls gave him a weird look “aw come on It might be fun to see where everyone stands.” He puts his hands up and waves them around.” Lucy gave him a weak look “I’m fine not knowing; besides I don’t like ranking my friends” she mutters but he puts his arm around her “why not? I mean I bet gray and elfman would be fun to fight, ooh or maybe fighting Gajeel and juvia.” He says excitedly. Lucy sighs and pushes him off her “yea I get, everyone’s great but me.” She says annoyed   
Hrothgar give her a blank look “ uh yea, I’m glad you finally come to terms with how useless you are.” He says with a very serious tone like he was the leader of a AA meeting. She glares at him while Cyrah just laughs her ass off. She then grabs Lucy, before she could try to throttle her partner. “whoa Lucy chill, he’s just kidding you?” she calmly tells her, as Hrothgar shakes his head mouthing ‘no I wasn’t’  
“Lucy, you need money for rent, right?” she asks the still struggling girl, Lucy stops and looks back at Cyrah “ uh yea why?” Lucy gives her a weary look and moves away from her grip a bit to look at her better. Cyrah puts her hands on her hips and gives her a wide grin “well fairy tail is participating in the harvest festival!” she exclaims with pride.  
Both the blonde and the whitnette give her confusing looks “so?” they say at the same time. “ how does that help me exactly Cyrah?” Lucy asks. Cyrah give a laugh “well~ fairy tail is also doing the miss fairy tail contest! And the winner gets 500,00 jewels!” she yells excitedly, watching Lucy’s eyes widen and a grin slowly appears. “ oh my gosh! If I could just win that prize money, I could cover rent for the next seven months!” she said excitedly.   
Hrothgar gave a scoff “ oh yeah, that’ll work out. Even though Mira and Cana are probably entering that contest too, maybe you might have chance.” He laughs at the thought of her beating cana let alone Mirajane. Lucy becomes dejected “oh, if Mira’s competing, I don’t stand a chance! I mean, she’s a bikini model for sorcerer weekly.” She then gasps with an evil thought “ ah but wait, I’m younger than she is which makes me the exciting new model!” she jumps to her feet with determination “yea I can do it bring it on! That prize money is as good as mine!”  
The two dragon slayers look at her like she was losing her mind, Hrothgar gave a side glance to Cyrah. “ didn’t she just say she was against ranking her friends, when I suggested a fighting tournament?” he asked with his voice showing contempt Cyrah gives him a shrug “I guess it’s okay if there is money involved.”  
*hiya it’s me author-san again we now bring to you live coverage from the town shiratsumi, we go into the northern corner of the town where a dark guild called ghoul spirit resides*  
A man gets thrown into the hall as he screams in pain. The whole guild is in shock muttering to each other. A voice rings thought the hall “you laughed at us, didn’t you?” He asks them, “big mistake.” Three figures walk in thought the guild couldn’t see them very well with it being dark. “if you want a fight you got one!” one of the member yell “get em!” and couple of the member run at the opponent’s in rage.  
“to think that a pack of rats, would have the audacity to mock members of a proper guild” a female voice states as she lifts up a gloved hand to her glasses, and look at her enemy’s her eyes glowing,“ what is the world coming to.” The men that were charging the began to glow and stop in their tracks. They struggled but to no avail, eventually becoming stone.   
The other guild members began to panic a bit “what happened?” one asked, “they turned to stone!” another exclaimed. The guild now enraged all charged at the attackers. “you’ll pay for that!” the third assailant began to move “come on babies!” he states and threw out his arms “let’s party!!” he screams out and a bunch of little wooden totem pole face come flying out from behind him.   
They were shooting magic at the dark guild members defeating everyone, the man laughing as he watched the destruction. The first man the called out “I think that’s enough bixlow” the man now known as bixlow turned towards the voice in annoyance “what?!” with a frown he turn to the green haired man.  
“we’re done already?” the green haired man gave a nod “let’s not waste our time on these weaklings,” he scoffs in disgust “I don’t even know why they bothered to form a guild.” Bixlow give a grin “ but we can’t leave just yet, my little babies are looking to have more fun!” he states as his babies fly around his face “more fun! More fun!” the totem pole faces chanted in creepy toy like voices  
“ be patient, I assure you they’ll see plenty of action soon enough.” The greenette fixes he hair that got disturbed in the blasts. His hand sowing a light green fairy tail guild mark. The woman from before moves a fan away from herself to show a light green fairy tail mark on her upper chest. “ so, we’re going through with lauxus plan. I suppose it’s about time.” She says calmly.  
“you better not be jerking my chain, because I’ve been waiting for this. My babies too.” He says sticking out his tongue showing a black guild mark on it. The few members of the dark guild that are still awake look at them with fear “who are these guys?” one asks, “there’s only three of them, how can they take out their whole guild like that?” another one gasps “hold on! That’s the thunder legion!” he look at the others “some of fairy tail’s best and lauxus personal guards.”  
*that was the coverage in shiratsumi village, now back to magnolia*  
Outside magnolia a man with short spiky hair and a lightning bolt scar on his face laughs at the pathetic guild “the thunder legion will be back soon,” he states to himself with a grin “looks like my time has finally come. You’ll little fairies are gonna eat each other alive.” He says laughing as he looks onto the town. “here that old man! Your era is about to come to an end!”  
*the day before the festival day*  
All over town there were signs hanging around about the harvest festival, people shopping and children running around excited for the parade and all the fun their going to have with their friends. Mira and Makarov were also in town doing some shopping for the guild. “the whole town is getting into the harvest festival spirit.” The old man joyfully says happy to see the town in such cheer, “and the guild is getting ready for the fantasia parade” Mira says with a giggle.  
Makarov has a grin as he walks “of course people come from all over the country to see our parade!” he gives a chuckle “can’t let our fans, down can we?” he asks, Mira looks at him with a big smile “it would be nice if lauxus would join us for once.” She states, Makarov frowns “the less said about that bum the better.” He mutters angrily.  
“I heard from levy that he’s back in town,” she said carefully “even if he says no, it wouldn’t hurt to ask him.” She tells her guild master. Makarov gives a scowl as he looks to Mira “he came back?” he questions her, stopping in the middle of the street thinking heavily. Mira stops and looks to him “something wrong?” she asks worriedly,  
“of all times, why’d he have to show up now?” he asks himself, getting a worried look on his face. He think back to the time when lauxus was still small asking about the parade and him joyfully asking if he could join the guild someday, those Happy times with his grandson and the festival and gives a sad sigh.

*on the day of the harvest festival*

Natsu was struggling to walk anywhere, he was weak from hunger, happy was with him cheering him on. “ food, must eat…must eat everything in sight.” he weakly says, Lucy watches with Hrothgar and gray and juvia. “natsu still hasn’t recovered yet huh?” she notices worriedly. “he does seem rather ill doesn’t’ he?” juvia says in agreement. Hrothgar and gray shrug “he be fine.” Hrothgar says gray nodded “once he eats anyway trust me.”   
“ hey gray! Lucy!” A girl’s voice calls out to them. The group turns to see and girl about Lucy’s height with long blonde hair in a loose pony tail, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose white top with black and pink graffiti on it, which was loose enough to hang down one of her shoulders. As she caught up to the others she gave a grin and hugged Lucy “oh my gosh, it feels like it’s been forever!” she exclaims excitedly   
“hey Davina! It been a while!” gray says with a smile as Davina hugs him too. Juvia giving her a glare muttering ‘love rival’ “yea didn’t think I’d make it back in time for the festival but here I am!” she look over to see juvia glaring “um did I do something wrong?” she asks gray giving a nervous laugh and he introduces her as the recruit “oh so you’re the one I’ve been hearing about.” She says with a smile. Gray smile and puts a hand on her shoulder “juvia meet Davina Gillian, she is a demon slayer of crystal.”   
“it really nice to meet youuu!” she states, not noticing Hrothgar sneak up behind her with and evil grin and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder “just ignore your partner will you!” he yells angrily as she scream in fright “Hrothgar put me down!” she yells but is ignored as he went around jumping up and down like a native who caught a big hunt. The other two shake their head at their antics while juvia looks confused “wait w-what’s going on?” she asks nervously, Lucy sighs facepalming.   
“those two including are second redhead Cyrah are all on a team. they call themselves,” she does air quotes “ ‘the blue eyes ultimate dragon slayers’ even though Davina not a dragon slayer, stupid, right?” Lucy asks her. Hrothgar stops doing his dance to glare at Lucy “your just jealous that you’re not a part of it. And lucy, Everyone know blondes are hotter with blue eyes, NOT brown.” He says with an evil grin.  
As those two argue Davina gets away from Hrothgar to talk to the others “ this festival is quite a sight.” Juvia says, looking around at all the happy people. “ I know, right? And I’m pretty sure the crowd is even bigger than last year.” She exclaims happily. “it’s a pretty big deal, people come from all over to see the fantasia parade.” Gray then gasps “hey Lucy aren’t you supposed to head over to get ready for miss fairy tail?” he call to hear.   
Lucy stops pulling on Hrothgar’s cheek and gasps “ I forgot all about it!” she yells taking off “my rent money!!” Davina laughs and calls out to her “hey! Wait up Lucy, I’m joining too!” she call out as she runs after her. Juvia then starts muttering to herself about ‘not being out done by two bimbos.’ And runs off to do the contest to. Leaving gray and Hrothgar just staring at them. “girls are freaking crazy.” Hrothgar says with a laugh and gray gives him a weary look “you have no room to talk.”

*the contest brought to you by gray dress up ad Elsa*

“ the long wait is finally over ladies and gentlemen!” the announcer said getting everyone pumped up “welcome to the one and only miss fairy tail contest! Where your favorite fairies fight in a battle of beauty!” he exclaims “I’m max-“ he never got to finish as he was kicked off stage by Cyrah, with the mic going into the air and landing in her hands.   
The hall was silent for a bit the they started screaming “sorry folks, we had to replace our MC, he came down with a serious case of butt kicking!” she yells excitedly “but I’m Cyrah, and with my partner Hrothgar we will be announcing these looovely ladies to you today!” she exclaims. The hall screams get louder in excitement. At a table is elfman, gray, with natsu and happy eating away. “I expected elfman to be here, but, why are you?” gray asks natsu.   
“cause he’s a man!” elfman replies. Hrothgar get a mic of his own and with a grin begins talking. “ now let’s meet entry number one! The exotic brown-haired beauty, who can drink you under the table any day of the week! Cana alburnona!” he yells as he points her. The crowd scream as they see cana in a sexy pose “alight girl whip out your magic and show us what you got!” Cyrah exclaims  
Cana chuckles and uses her cards to surround her and changes into an orange and brown bikini. “the prize money can cover off my tab.” She smirks. Off to the side is Lucy as she looks on in shock “a swimsuit! No fair!” she mutters, Erza appears next to her with a look of awe “that’s a clever idea maybe I should do the same.” She says to herself. Scaring Lucy, “you’re in this too!?” she says in shock.  
Erza closes her eyes and nods “whenever I hear the word contest, I get all worked up.” She tells shyly. Hrothgar slides over to Lucy “and your chance of winning just got smaller.” She says with a laugh. Cyrah shakes her head and walks closer to the crowd “ and on to entry number two: she may be new to the guild, but her ‘magic’ is S- class!” she points of to juvia “a radiant beauty in rain or shine! iiiiit’s juvia locksear!” she excitedly tells the crowd.  
Juvia gives a smile and she uses her water magic to change in to blue bikini with white polka dots, with her eyes shining towards gray. “look at me gray! Do you like what you see!?” she says in hope. Lucy and Erza are still looking on, Lucy in anger and Erza nodding in approval. “another swimsuit give me a break!” Davina appears with the girls gives a smile “aww she looks really cute in that swimsuit.” Lucy and Erza just turn to her in shock “oh and now there’s you.” Lucy comments  
“next up is entry number three!” Hrothgar says with an arm in the air and a grin “fairy tail’s famous centerfold! Her beauty has stolen hearts from all over the land!” he then points to the girl “Mirajane!!” Mira gives a smile and a wave. “alright hottie! Show us what you got!” Cyrah yells at her. The crowd gets even more excited than before. “ my specialty is transformation magic,” she softly says, “ so I’ll show you a new side of me.” She lifts up her hands to perform her magic. The guys in the hall hooting and hollering.  
Mira revels it to be happy face “this is my happy face!” she exclaims, the guys all began to cry in sadness while Cyrah and Hrothgar are laughing their asses off. She then changes to Gajeel’s faces “here’s my Gajeel face.” Cyrah laughs even harder at Gajeel freaking out about it “oh my god! Mira I love you! Please use that more often, please!!” she requests.  
Gray and the others are in shock at Mira, well except natsu and happy. Natsu doesn’t care he’s still eating and happy is enjoying himself. “well I’m glad some people are enjoying this.” Grays states as he looks between happy and the MC’s. “she’s a man?” elfman questions himself. Lucy and Erza snicker “oh well less competition for me” Lucy says, and Hrothgar goes back over laughing “even with Mira’s performance, you still won’t win.” He says calming down, smirking a Lucy glares.   
“don’t worry Lucy, just ignore him. You have just as much chance as anyone else.” Davina comforts here giving a sharp look to Hrothgar “you stop being mean to her. You should be doing the job you and Cyrah stole from max.” she tells him. Hrothgar gives a shrug “she don’t need me right now. Look see.” He says and the three girls look over to Cyrah who has a wide smile on her face.  
“entry number four: the fairy queen who need no introduction!” Cyrah says in excitement. Erza looks to the blondes with a nod “that’s my cue!” and Erza jumps up on stage “Erza scarlet!” she introduces. The crowd got louder than what they did for Mira. Lucy is in shock “wow she’s really popular.” She states Hrothgar opens his mouth to say something, but Lucy put her hand on his mouth and stops him “no more of that Please.” She angrily states.   
Davina shakes her head at those two “Lucy, erza’s popularity is actually a little bit higher than mira’s for one reason” she states and points to the fairy queen “haha let me show you a requip you don’t get to see every day.” Erza says confidently and begins changing. She ends up in black Lolita outfit. “whoop you go girl!” Cyrah says in excitement! The crowd and judges were in shock and were impressed by the outfit. “and that’s it, she always has an outfit no one expects her ever to wear.” Davina sighs. While Lucy freaks.  
Hrothgar comes back onto the stage and introduces he next girl. “and our next entry is number five!” he says and points to the short beauty “ petite and cute, this fairy is as smart as she is charming! Let’s hear it for levy mcgarden!” the loudest people were jet and Droy, but Cyrah could totally see Gajeel looking her way. “let me show you my solid script!” she says, and produced words in saying ‘snow’, ‘metal’, ‘flower’, and ‘butterfly’. The crowd cheered in joy  
“ here we have entry number six: the golden beauty every guy wants! The one and only Davina Gillian!” Cyrah says happily. “well guess it’s my turn.” And waves to Lucy and runs out on stage giving her partners a high five. then Davina brings out some of her crystals to dance around her to have her change into an adorable short white dress with crystal wings on her back “how can I top that?” Lucy asks herself, Hrothgar no paying attention to being MC just to mess with Lucy so Cyrah does it. “and now entry number seven: fairy tails rising star! She shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way! Lucy heart-”  
“nooo, please don’t say my last name out loud!” she yells, coming out on stage. Lucy smile nervously and waves, knowing that she probably wouldn’t win if they knew her father. “now strut your stuff Lucy!!” Cyrah announces. Lucy bring out pom-poms “me and my celestial spirits are gonna do a cheer for you guys!” she cheerfully exclaims. The crowd cheers in excitement. But Lucy never gets to perform, another voice appears “entry number eight: she is the definition of fairy,” as the woman steps out on the stage “not to mention the definition of beauty.” She says.   
Hrothgar just gives her a blank stare as Cyrah gives a gasp “oh my I thought I told you guys I wasn’t participating! I just wanna announce the girls!” she says shyly “but thanks for the complement!” she gives a smile. The crowd laughs and the new woman frowns at her “I wasn’t talking about you! Ignorant fool!” she puts her fan up to her face with a smile “I’m the only woman here that embodies, everything men desire. Therefore, the winner is...” she the reveals herself with a pose. “me! The lovely evergreen! Now this idiotic contest can end!” she said gleefully.  
Lucy gasps in shock, while the people of the guild were in wary shock. Gray is the first one to speak “whoa, she’s back?” he asks elfman who is also weary “then lauxus must be here too.” He says cautiously, Makarov who is in the crowd is in shock. Cyrah rolls her eyes in annoyance and Hrothgar just stand there picking his ear, not really caring.  
Lucy began to talk “can’t you people mess up a different contest!” she demands, “give me a break here I really need this prize money!” gray tries to warn her “Lucy! Don’t look her in the eye!” but it was too late evergreen lifts up her glasses “I’m sorry what was your name?” she asks as she turn Lucy to stone. The hall yells in shock. Cyrah clicks her tongue, as Hrothgar goes over to draw on Lucy’s face, she turns to the crowd. “this isn’t good, everyone get out of here NOW!” as everyone runs out, leaving only the guild members behind, Makarov gray and elfman confront evergreen.   
“what do you think you’re doing evergreen!?” Makarov questions her in anger. “you’ll ruin the festival for everyone!” Cyrah scoff “isn’t that what she’s good at old man, ruining things?” Cyrah states. Evergreen gives a sharp look to her then chuckles “on the contrary I think things are just getting interesting.” She states, as the curtain goes up to see all of the other contestants are stone as well.   
Elfman and the other call out the girl’s names. “don’t be a fool, return them to normal this instant!” Makarov demands. Hrothgar and Cyrah hear crackling of lightning and jumped off the stage. “now what?” Hrothgar asks his partner with interest. And a lightning bolt strikes the stage, and lauxus appears with a grin. “well, looks like all your ‘fans’ decided to head home.” He stand up straight “pity cause the parties about to start!”  
“I should have known.” Makarov says sternly, gray noticed the green haired man standing on the second floor to his left “freed!” then looks right “bixlow too?!” he exclaims. Macao and his partner begin to sweat “the thunder legion” Macao shakily states, “what the heck are you guys trying to pull.” Everyone looks back to lauxus “come on, let’s have some FUN!” lauxus says as he stares at his grandfather. Makarov looks at him sternly “ I’ve have had enough of your nonsense.” He glared at him “turn them back or else!” he demanded.  
“you better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade.” He says and let’s a bolt loose close to Lucy and Davina. That puts everyone on edge. Cyrah glares at him with such hate, with Hrothgar has a smile of an insane person as he stares at the blonde man. “hey Cyrah, you said he is strong, right?” he asks her and she glances at him “yes he is, he is one of our best S-class mages here.” She tells him “but god, I don’t care he is such a freaking prick!” Hrothgar just laugh at her and the licks his lips “ooh I am gonna fight him, and I’m gonna beat the living hell out of him.”   
Lauxus walks over to Davina putting his arm around her, “so in other words, I’m taking all of them hostage.” As he looks at everyone “ break the rules and I’ll shatter these chicks one by one. Or I could just smash them all right now.” He says intimidatingly. “ I’m not amused lauxus, stop fooling around!” Makarov tells him.  
Lauxus looks back at his grandfather “I’m serious, old man.” He says and freed jumps down onto the stage “I always wondered, who was the strongest in the guild. Now it’s time to find out.” Then bixlow jumps down too, “yeah let’s have some fun!” with his babies chanting ‘fun’. “there is only one rule, who’s ever left standing in the end is the winner.” Everyone’s face goes into shock, “it’s a fairy tail battle free for all!” lauxus states.   
The hall was silent before everyone heard laughing “hahaha! Oh this is great! I like this Idea!” Hrothgar says gleefully and natsu stand up “just how I like it nice and simple!” both of the men with a wide grin “natsu. Hrothgar” Makarov warns him, lauxus smirks at them. “glad you see it my way.” “naturally if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you’re going to have to defeat us first.” Evergreen tells them.  
“but those odds aren’t bad, there’s like four of us and like a hundred of you guys.” Bixlow says with a wide grin laughing. “you have three hours and not a second more.” She show three fingers “ after that these precious statues will be reduced to dust.” Lauxus then tells them all magnolia is the battle field the fight will begin when and if they can find them.  
But lauxus was interrupted by a punch to the face, everyone is in shock, they are looking at Hrothgar as he had landed a punch on lauxus. Hrothgar could feel the tension “oops, did I just accidently a war.” He says with such happiness that is scared everyone but his partner. “okay ya know what, let the battle of fairy tail begin!” lauxus yells and shines a bright light blinding everyone.  
When everyone looks back lauxus and the thunder legion were gone. “Awww, the scaredy-cat! Come back and fight!” Hrothgar yelled, Cyrah jumped up on the stage and hit his head “are you insane you could have got the girls killed!” she yells at her friend. “so, it’s some high stakes hide and go seek, huh?” Hrothgar says. “let’s go we gotta man up and save our girls!” elfman says, and everyone charges towards the entrance of the guild. As everyone leaves, Makarov yells out running towards the entrance “you insolent brat, I’ll stop you with my own two hands!”   
But he didn’t get far, something blocked his path to leave. Gray stops and turns back “what wrong?!” he sees Makarov pushing against nothing “an invisible wall!” he yells. Gray rolls his eyes “don’t be silly gramps there’s nothing here.” He exclaims and pulls on Makarov, but there is something stopping the old man from moving.   
“man, what the deal?” gray asks and looks up to something written in the air. “what that floating above us, looks like some kind of writing.” He asks Makarov. Makarov looks and answers “must be one if freeds enchantments.” The old man explain that an enchantment id a barrier, and anyone inside has to follow the rules if they want to get out. The writing says stone status and anyone over the age of eighty years shall not pass. gray promises to stop this quickly and runs off, Natsu and the other dragon slayers go over after gray leaves.  
Makarov figured that they might have a chance of beating lauxus, Hrothgar a higher chance since he already punched him. “ now listen up! The festival is already underway. lauxus is hiding somewhere in magnolia, find him and beat him!” Makarov encourages them to go out and fight. They cheer in delight and all tried to leave, Hrothgar passes through the barrier, but Cyrah and natsu slam their face into the invisible barrier stopping them in their tracks.  
“what the heck!?” both Cyrah and natsu asks in unison not being able to get through. Hrothgar laughed at their predicament and left without them “see ya later guys!” he says and leaves hearing his friends call him traitor. The others of fairy tail are already in the game, falling for freed enchantment’s and having them fight each other. Makarov and the others though were confused “why can’t you two get through, obviously you’re not stone statues! Don’t tell me your both over eighty!” he yells at them.  
“I don’t think so?” natsu says to the old man, while Cyrah glares at him “hey! You don’t ask a woman’s age man!” she exclaims. Then the writing made a noise getting their attention. The writing telling them that their fellow guild members are fighting each other “is this some kind of joke!” Makarov yells. “I don’t understand why those guys would be fighting each other.” Natsu says, Cyrah scoffs and smacks natsu “you idiot this is part of their plan to have us fight each other, and run out of time.” She gives a death glare at the writing “damn you lauxus! How dare you make our family fight each other like this!” she scream and bang her fists against the barrier.  
Hrothgar however was jumping on buildings he tries to think of wear lauxus would go to hide. “I’m coming for you, coward. I made a vow to protect cana, and I am gonna kick your ass for turning her to stone!” he says with a maddening grin.  
*elsewhere in magnolia*  
Lauxus walks into a building rubbing his cheek that Hrothgar punched chuckling “let’s see how long you can endure this game of fairy eat fairy.” He mutters to himself “old geezer.” He smirks 

Author-san walks into the room eating a warm bowl of ramen, *well alrighty, what will happen to fairy tail? Will Davina and the other girls ever become normal again? Will Cyrah and natsu ever get out? Will Hrothgar find lauxus? Well if you have watched the show, then you probably already know! See you next time! *


	2. Chapter 2

Author- san opens the door and walks over to a tv, and turns on my hero academia. After a few minutes look over to the readers *oh, hey I forgot that this was a thing, so you guys ready for some fairy tail fanfiction! Remember to turn the lights off and lock the doors so your parents won’t find out! *goes back to watching MHA*  
Defeat your friends, to save your friends!  
The town of Magnolia is in chaos filled with fairy tail guild members fighting each other around every corner, on the roof tops, in the streets, down alleys, not because they want to but because they need to get to lauxus and save the girls who have been turned to stone. The townsfolk have absolutely no idea what is going on half of them think it’s part of the festival others think the members just aren’t getting along very well, then there are those who just don’t care and are just hoping the guild cleans up its mess.  
Meanwhile stuck inside the guild hall by the magic script Cyrah reads out loud what the script is saying with a concerned voice twinging with anger “Max versus Warren the winner is Warren “she sighs and continues listing off the fights and who was winning her fist clinched. Makarov is trembling with rage looking past the script out into the town “FOOLISH CHILDREN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” he growls. Cyrah notice’s how angry Makarov is and takes a deep breath to calm herself down and keep a level head for him “they really don’t have a choice but to fight each other, lauxus hasn’t given them any other way out, it really is the battle of fairy tail “she speaks softly in the calmest voice she can muster   
The pink haired dragon slayer slowly walked up next to the red-haired dragon slayer, he was shaking, looking at the script blocking his way out “But why?! It Doesn’t make sense ….” He paused for a spit second before ramming his face into the barrier squishing it yelling “I WANA FIGHT TOO!!!” Makarov happy and Cyrah all turn his direction in shock and yell “IS THAT ALL?!” as natsu starts pushing on the barrier and pawing at it trying to get through “come on let me out! come on invisible wall!” as Makarov extends a hand and it grows and extends and he slaps natsu upside the head hard “why do you want to fight your friends?!” the old man yells at natsu.   
“Because there’s a tournament to see who’s the strongest!” natsu wines at the old man “This is not a tournament!” the guild master barks back. He crosses his arm his demeanor changes as he gets very serious turning to look at the girls made of stone on stage his arms crossed “It is nothing but a trap lauxus is playing you like a bunch of pawns, if we do not defeat the thunder legion in time, the girls will be smashed to pieces, I know that everyone is trying their best to keep that from happening but they are going about it the wrong way. If we keep fighting amongst ourselves then the girls are as good as finished and we can’t let lauxus win.”  
Natsu speaks up “ come on gramps its lauxus , he’s one of us , you don’t really think he would actually hurt the girls do you ? it’s all a bluff” Makarov looks at him “ you think so?” he says unconvinced as natsu makes a lunge at the invisible wall again wining “ there is a fighting festival out there why do I have to be stuck in this dump!!!” happy fly’s through the barrier with ease and back in “beats me I can go through just fine “ natsu starts freaking out a little bit “ does this mean I’m over eighty and no one ever told me? Because id know if I was a stone statue, right? Right ?!?!” Cyrah smirks and puts her hand on her hip “and here I thought we knew each other Natsu, I guess you never truly know someone till your stuck in a room with them huh old man? “Makarov raises an eyebrow and begins to talk when Cyrah cuts him off “no not you gramps I’m talking about this old man” and points to natsu, the pink haired dragon slayer protests “HEY! YOUR STUCK IN HERE TOO!” natsu smirks and looks at her crossing his arms “I guess that makes you an old hag then doesn’t it, that has a ring to it, ‘the hag of fairy tail’” Cyrah glares at natsu “Watch. it. pinky. “happy speaks up “time remaining two hours and eighteen minuets, participants remaining forty-two “he says in a concerned tone Cyrah looks shocked “more than half the guild has wiped themselves out in less than a half hour!”

In town, the fighting between the remaining guild members continues but is beginning to slow because of the number of members left standing dwindling, by this time the remaining members have discovered that freed has also set up a barrier around the entire town. Hrothgar is determined to reach lauxus but on the way, he wanted to make sure everyone is okay, he hears a commotion as he runs past gray as a fight between him and bixlow is just beginning. the white haired dragon slayer nods towards grey and continues running a few blocks later he smells a weird pungent scent and looks over to see elfman and evergreen mid fight, she’s making some cocky remark about her scent as Hrothgar stops dead in his tracks and looks over at her and yells “y’know for someone who calls herself the fairy queen, the fairest of them all, you sure smell disgusting” evergreen looks over deeply offended as elfman lands a hit. elfman yells thanks as Hrothgar takes off running again following lauxus’s scent.   
Natsu reads the script out loud “damn no one has beaten freed yet, I knew it that guys so hard to beat ! he’s so strong !” natsu says in great admiration Cyrah puts her face in her palm “natsu you are rooting for the wrong team “ natsu scoffs “please Cyrah , lauxus is just bluffing about turning the girls to dust “ out of thin air lauxus appears behind natsu “I’m just bluffing am I ? natsu what are you doing held up in this dump ? too scared to fight?” he looks over at Cyrah “huh your still here too are you? The big strong dragon slayers cowering in fear “he laughs natsu yells “I’m not scared! I’m stuck! and I don’t know about the hag.” He says as he points to Cyrah, lauxus ignores natsu and looks over at Makarov “how does it feel to watch your children tear each other apart old man? it’s a real shame natsu, Erza, Cyrah, and Davina can’t join the fight, there isn’t anyone strong enough left to defeat the thunder legion, you ready to throw in the towel?”   
Cyrah speaks out “don’t forget Hrothgar is still out there and he is just as strong as natsu!” natsu looks over at Cyrah outraged “HE IS NOT AS STRONG AS ME!” happy pipes in “yea and grey is too!” natsu looks even more offended by happy’s statement “HAPPY!?! NO WAY MAN!” “those losers you’re going to put all your hope into those two?” lauxus says amused “I wouldn’t underestimate their power “Makarov says in a serious tone. A few moments later lauxus bursts out laughing “only 28 contenders left, grey is out, and you were relying on that guy to save you!” Cyrah screams angry “Hrothgar and Gajeel are still out there!” lauxus scoffs “Gajeel has made it clear he doesn’t want to play, and I’m not worried about Hrothgar, I’ve seen him fight and I’m not impressed.”  
Lauxus speaks up “you only have an hour and a half till the statues crumble, if you really want to put an end to this and save the girls, get on the guild loud speaker and announce your retirement to the whole town and that your relinquishing fairy tail to me, what’s more important to you? Your children or your title, choose carefully.” Natsu gets angry and yells “YOURE ASKING FOR IT “ and lunges at lauxus who disappears and natsu face plants straight into a pillar Cyrah looks down at natsu and says “that’s what you get for calling me a hag flame head” happy speaks up “there must be someone who can fight for us “ then a loud chewing sound comes from behind the bar and Gajeel pops his head up over the bar with a iron cup half chewed hanging out of his mouth everyone looks over shocked “YOU’VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!” they all yelled at once “he’s eating the dishes too!” yells happy “you were here the whole time and didn’t think hey I should probably help ? is your brain made of metal too moron !” Cyrah yells at then dragon slayer, he returns her comment with a scoff and walks forward as Makarov says hopefully “will you fight for the guild Gajeel?” he smiles “I might as well, I got a score to settle with that guy” he walks past them towards the exit “don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of him “and he gets cut off by smashing his face into the barrier and Cyrah raises an eyebrow “saw that coming”   
As the battle continues in the town the thunder legion has cleared almost everyone out with ease. “only 3 left?!?!” Makarov exclaims “are you sure you’re not faking being stuck in here metal dick?” Cyrah snaps at Gajeel “of course I’m not dirt breath!” Gajeel retorts “you’re just coping us!” natsu screams at him “no I’m not!” says Gajeel “NOW IM HUNGRY AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT AT LEAST GO GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT! Natsu yells “STOP BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME! Gajeel screams. Makarov turns to them and yells in shock “YOURE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!”  
Natsu sighs “I guess I have no choice but to bring back Erza, this sucks I really thought I was going to finally have my chance to outshine her, I’m going to use my fire on her, y’know melt the stone off her?” Makarov gets frantic and they try to explain to him that she’s not covered in stone she’s made of stone so it won’t work like that but he insists and fire ignites in both of his hands as he approaches her stone body. Natsu smiles from ear to ear “toasty time, roast toasty Erza, roast toasty Erza “Makarov’s eyes budge as he freaks out “BE CAREFUL”! just as the guild master screams out the stone on erza’s forehead cracks and everyone screams “QUICK SOMEONE GET ME THE GLUE! I DIDN’T MEAN TO BREAK HER! “natsu exclaimed  
“WE DON’T HAVE GLUE!” happy flew around franticly Gajeel shook his head “NO that won’t work, we have to use your fire and my iron and weld her back together!” Gajeel says as he gets his iron ready to go, the whole time Cyrah is laughing hysterically in the background. Makarov holds his face and screams “ERZA NO!!!!!!!!!!” then her stone cracked more and more down her face and neck, natsu begins franticly bowing and apologizing as the rest of the stone cracked and Erza was back to normal laying on the ground in front of natsu, she takes a moment to compose herself then faintly says “I feel hot….” Then her face flashes to anger as she glares at natsu “it was you wasn’t it!” without any hesitation she brings her fist up and punches natsu across the room “WERE YOU TRYING TO COOK ME!”   
after that the tone turned serious as they found out evergreens magic was weakened by erza’s glass eye, and the rest of the guild members left in the building found out that even though she was stone she could still hear what was going on around her so she was ready to go help. The remaining guild members standing stood around the script as the runes went from five players to six “ah the runes have already counted me in, they are self-updating that’s impressive” Erza says blankly, then the runes go up another number to seven, everyone looks around trying to figure out who it could be and Erza says “Aren’t you guys forgetting about someone? someone who is frequently out of town “Makarov speaks up “And he is back when we need him the most!” Cyrah smiles “well he always has been one to make an entrance.” Gajeel walks up “so is someone going to fill me in?” Erza smirks “we are talking about a man who may very well be the strongest wizard in fairy tail, his name is Mistyogan”   
meanwhile on the other side of town stands lauxus inside of the church staring at the runes, he smirks “so Erza is recovered and now mistyogan is joining us, including me that’s three of fairy tail’s elite coming head to head, can’t have a festival without a main event.” By this point Erza had taken off from the guild and was running through the town when she was attacked by magic, Erza jumped back out of the way to hear evergreens voice “That’s odd I seem to remember turning you into a statue, well no matter this gives me an excuse to torment you further’, they call you Titania queen of the fairies ha what a farce , I’m the true fairy queen.” The two women glare at each other preparing to begin the fight at any moment.

 

Author-san walks out of bathroom *sorry about that! When nature calls. But hey how about that. Our heroes are in a real pickle. But hey, erza’s out and about to fight evergreen! What will happen next time! Well if you watched the show you already know! *


	3. Chapter 3

Author-san walks in the front the door and takes off jacket and puts it away into closet and takes out sweater and the sits down *well hello reader how are you today? Are you sitting down or standing up? Cause you are about to read another chapter of this oc’s adventure in FAIRY TAIL! So, remember to turn the lights off and lock the doors so your parents so your parents won’t find out! * author-san bring out a old book and a pipe that has bubbles coming out.

 

Everybody watches with a glimmer of hope as Erza runs off to try and find Evergreen. Master Makarov jumps at a loud cracking sound coming from the stage with the stone statues. Everybody turns as a crack appears on the stone form of Davina, and as quickly as she can Cyrah runs up on stage shouting, “Oh please be getting out and not breaking!” As she reaches the stage, the stone form shatters, leaving Davina free and falling. Cyrah quickly catches her, “You idiot why did you look in her eyes! You know better!”   
The blond laughs a bit at her reaction and stands up. “Lauxus has really flown off the handles this time, hasn’t he,” she asks the master.  
He nods, a look of sadness and anger in his eyes. “Yes, he has. But, I am assuming you heard just as much as Erza did, so you know what you must do. Though, do you know how you were able to break free?”  
Davina smiles, “Yeah, I ate a special lacrama a few years back to counter act this exact spell. I have never trusted Evergreen and now I know it was a fair suspicion.” Without another word, she begins to walk to the doorway of the guild hall.  
“Where are you going,” Cyrah asked as her partner walked away.  
Davina turned to her, her fist clenched and her eyes looking like fire, “I’m going to go teach that sorry excuse of a Fairy a lesson before Erza steals all the fun!” At that, everybody laughed as she ran out the door.  
Along the way, Davina would stop to assure the people in town for the festival that nothing was going on and everything was part of the festival. Before she knew it, she saw two figures in the distance leap into the air around a large tower. One figure swung its swords, leaving the tower in three pieces. She ran as fast as she could and eventually heard voices coming from the roof tops.   
“Saves me the trouble of hunting you down I suppose,” Erza said in a serious tone, “The sooner I defeat you, the sooner the others will be turned back!”  
Davina jumped to the roof, surprising both women. Erza turned, one eye shut, “Davina! Close your eyes!” Davina waved her hand in front of her face, leaving a crystal visor over her eyes and her face partially covered in it as well.  
Davina landed next to Erza staring Evergreen in the eyes, “Perfectly clear and perfectly immune to your pitiful magic.” Evergreen growled slightly at the insult. “Though I almost wish I was blind. That way I wouldn’t have to see that horrible shade of green. And don’t even get me started on your hair.”  
At that, Evergreen leapt into the air again, spread her arms and yelled, “Well let’s see how you like my Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!” Davina quickly made sword of crystal. Her and Erza easily deflected the thorns as they closed the distance. Both swung, but Evergreen jumped out of the way saying, “Try again!”  
As the two allies landed, Davina said, “Erza, let me handle this! Save your strength.” Erza gave her a confused look, but upon seeing the determined look on Davina’s face, she stopped her chase and watched. Evergreen let off another burst of thorns. Davina dropped her crystal sword which dissipated in thin air and held up her hands. The crystal on her face grew darker and more strangely shaped as she shouted, “Crystal Demon’s White Fire!” A beam of pure white energy shot out of her hands and fire followed it, wrapping around it like a screw. It blew all the thorns away, but Evergreen was just fast enough to dodge it.  
“You’re quite adept at deflecting my thorns, aren’t you? But I’m just getting started!” Evergreen turned back toward Davina, “I wonder, can you handle twice as many?” She let out a barrage of thorn in far greater numbers than before.   
Davina stopped running and put her hand on the ground. A wall of slightly yellow crystal shot up in front of her. She blocked all the incoming thorns and pressed each index finger on the wall. Magic circles appeared, and part of the crystal broke off into two spears. They flew at Evergreen faster than she could react. The spears caught the top of Evergreen’s gloves, pinning her to the stone pillar behind her.  
Davina jumped and landed before Evergreen. Evergreen struggled against the crystal spears, “But I am Titania! I am the true Fairy Queen!”   
Davina snapped, and the spears let off a fair amount of lightning magic. Evergreen yelped from the sudden pain. “You can call yourself anything you like. But if you want to be truthful, Queen of the Trash sounds more accurate.” She took a few steps closer, “Now free the others. If you do, I promise I won’t hurt you. Not too bad at least.”  
Evergreen smirked, “You’re being a bit naive, aren’t you? I’ll have you know, my stone eyes grant me another ability as well. Remote control.” Davina glared at her silently. “Drop to your knees and bow before me! If you refuse, then I’ll use my power to topple your precious little statues and shatter them!”   
Davina took a deep breath. “What must be done shall be.” She held up her hands and massive spike of crystals grew from the roof top, their points less than an inch from Evergreen’s neck. “But if you kill the people I care about, I will turn you inside-out and collect your stone eyes as my trophy of vengeance.” Evergreen was shocked into silence, terrified. A crackle of electricity could be heard and the spears pinning her up gave her another minor shock, leaving her hair on end. Davina shock her head, “You really need to work on your bluffing skills. And your makeup. And your…” she gestured at Evergreen, “That. Now will you let the others go?”  
“You just gestured to all of me,” Evergreen said defeatedly.  
“Deal?” Davina moved the spikes slightly closer.  
“This conversation is feeling very one-sided.” Davina stepped closer. “Alright, you win.”

*back at the guild hall*

Much to the joy of the members of the guild stuck in the hall, the stone disappeared and the girls from the contest were back to normal. As the stone vanished, Juvia looked at her hand, “My, what happened to us?”  
“I can’t remember,” Levy answered.  
“They’re all back to normal,” Cyrah shouted with a smile.  
“Awesome,” shouted Natsu, “Welcome back!”  
“Lucy!” Happy flew to her crying and landed face first between her breasts, leaving her confused.   
Master Makarov looked back at the runes in the doorway. “Davina versus Evergreen. The winner is Davina!” He turned back to the group with a triumphant look on his face. “Well Lauxus, you’re all out of hostage’s boy! Can’t continue with your game now, can you,” he shouted.

*now in Kardia Cathedral*

Lauxus stands there, furry and hate in his eyes. “You failed me.” He punches the pillar next to him, “I put my faith in you Evergreen and this is how you repay the favor? I come to find out you’re weaker than Davina? Damn!”  
“The Demon Slayer is stronger than you think.” Freed walks into the Cathedral behind Lauxus. “Bixlow and I should have gone after her and Erza ourselves.”  
“Why are you here when you should be fighting,” Lauxus practically yells.  
“Because the game is as good as over. Without hostages, we can no longer force the Master’s hand.” Lauxus turns to Freed nearly growling in anger. Freed raises his arm to shield his face as a giant lightning bolt rips through the floor of the Cathedral. “What are you doing,” he asks in fear.  
“This fight isn’t over,” Lauxus says with lightning arcing around him. “If you don’t wanna follow me then you can get lost,” he glares at Freed, “There’s no room for weaklings in my Fairy Tail.”

*now back to the hall*

“He called it the Battle of Fairy Tail?” Lucy looks at the Master with a grave look on her face.  
Cana chimes in from behind her, “Lauxus out did himself this time.”  
“At any rate, it’s over now,” the Master answered them, “I played along with his foolish game because your lives were in danger, but I won’t indulge him anymore.”  
“Master, we can’t let him get away with hurting our friends,” Mira says with clear sorrow in her voice.   
Cyrah steps forward, “Yeah! She’s right! We need to teach Lauxus a lesson or he’ll never learn! I’m tired of all his bullshit at this point anyway!”  
“Oh, don’t worry,” the Master replies, ”I’m gonna give that boy a punishment he’ll never forget. He should know better! You can mess with me, but you can’t mess with my guild!”   
Natsu raises his hand, “Hey now, hold on a sec.” Everybody looks at him, “I don’t know about taking hostages, but I don’t see any harm in finding out who’s the strongest. I think we should keep the battle going.”  
Everybody looks dumbfounded and Cyrah rubs her temples, “You are such an idiot.”  
“In the end I think he was just trying to have a little fun for the festival!”   
Before anyone can answer, Cyrah walks up and smacks him on the back of the head. “Has your old age finally made you senile? Man, you really can be so dumb!”  
He backs up and puts up his fists, “Alright! Let’s do this! There is enough of us here! Let’s brawl!”  
“Don’t even think about it you nincompoop,” the master shouts.  
“Come on,” Natsu pleads, “I already missed all the fighting outside!” He lunges toward Cyrah but she just puts her hand on his forehead and holds him just out of arms reach. “No fair! Fight back!” Cyrah raises her other hand and flicks him right on the nose. He grabs the bridge of his nose and shouts, “Man, you really are a cranky old hag!” With that, Cyrah punches him square in the law and sends him flying.   
As Master Makarov grows his hands to giant size to hold the two Dragon Slayers apart, Juvia looks up at Gajeel. “Why such a serous expression?”  
“It’s nothin’,” he replies.  
She looks around, “This Guild is rather fun, isn’t it?”  
“It ain’t boring at least.”  
As this commotion is happening, the runes in the doorway multiply and turn red. They start to float off the invisible wall. “What’s going on,” Mira asks worriedly. This causes everybody to turn and see.  
“That’s weird,” Natsu states flatly.   
“Don’t tell me he’s up to something else,” Cana says as she sits up.  
“Now that everybody is free, I want to punch that stupid face too,” Cyrah shouts.  
The runes form into a massive skull in the middle of the guild hall making each of the present wizards seem tiny in comparison. “Can you hear me old man?” Lauxus’s voice comes from the skull and fills the air. “The rest of you better listen up to.”  
“What do you want,” Natsu demands.  
“Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window,” he continues, ”That’s fine. I’ll just add a new one. In other words, since I would hate to end the Battle of Fairy Tail early, I’ve decided to activate the Thunder Palace.”   
The Master’s eyes go wide, and he shouts, “Are you out of your mind Lauxus?”  
Without acknowledging his grandfather, Lauxus continues, “You have one hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win, you’d better get moving. Unless you’re ready to hand the guild over to me now, Master.” His laughter emanates from the skull as the runes scatter and disappear.   
“This game has gone on long enough boy,” the Master shouts at the top of his lungs, “I won’t let you drag innocent people into this!” As he finishes shouting, he grabs his chest and doubles over in pain.  
“Master what is happening!” Cyrah runs up to him and catches him before he can fall over, laying his head on her lap.  
“Oh no. I’ll go get his medicine,” Mira shouts as she runs off.  
Levy bends over and puts her hand on his chest. “Hang in there Master, it’s going to be ok!”  
“What did he mean by Thunder Palace,” Natsu asks. “Come on gramps…”  
Mira comes running back down the stairs, “Hey, look outside guys!”  
On one of the many balconies of the guild hall, the group stares up into the sky at dozens, if not hundreds of spheres surrounding Magnolia. Natsu grabs the banister, “What the heck are those?”  
Cyrah steps up, “They look like some lightning lacrama that Davina ate at some point, but they also seem way different!”   
Cana puts one hand on her hip, “That means Lauxus did this.”  
In the town itself, the citizens are wondering what they are as well. Some think that Fairy Tail has already done enough, and some are excited because they think they are just fireworks.   
“Could this be the Thunder Palace he was referring to?” Juvia looks around, clearly worried.  
“Yes,” Cana answers her, “And they are surrounding Magnolia.”  
Lucy turns to Cana, “If those things are full of lightning magic, what’ll happen if he activates them?”  
Cana looks at the lacrama in fear. “Everything in it will be burned to a crisp.”  
“That is not going to happen!” Cyrah slams her hand into the ground, “Earth Dragon’s Granite Arrows!” Dozens of spikes made of stone fly towards a group of the lacrama. Upon impact, five of them shatter and explode into nothing but dust.  
“Nice job,” Natsu yells.  
Cyrah smirks, “Heck, this is going to be so eas…” She is cut off as lighting crackles around her. And in a split second, she is being shocked with the energy of five lightning strikes. She screams in pain as the shocking continues. Loud enough that some of the towns people can hear and are starting to get worried.  
“Cyrah,” Levy shouts as she checks to see if the redhead is still breathing.  
Natsu looks at her, worried. “Why did she get zapped by that thing?”  
Levy lightly slaps her face and shakes her shoulders, “Come on Cyrah, wake up!”  
“I don’t get it, how’d that happen,” Lucy questions.  
Cana looks back at the lacrama, “It must be body link magic.”  
“Huh? What’s that?” Lucy also looks to the lacrama.  
“It’s a type of spell that was cast on the lacrama. If you destroy one of them, then the magic energy you used in your attack will be reflected back at you. In other words, if we try to get rid of them, we’ll be risking our lives in the process.”  
Levy looks up, still holding Cyrah, though she is starting to regain consciousness. “What should we do? Those things could wipeout the whole town!”  
Cyrah clenches her fists, ignoring the pain and standing up, “We gotta bring some serious hurting down on Lauxus. And the sooner the better.”  
Natsu smiles at her, “Man, you really are tough.”  
She shrugged, “Electricity isn’t very effective against the ground.”  
Lucy nods, “Okay, in the meantime I’ll help the citizens evacuate.”  
“I’m coming with you,” Happy shouts to her.  
Cana turns to them and shouts, “Bixlow and Freed are still out there, be careful you two!” Her and Juvia then start running to do whatever they can before it’s too late.

Halfway Point  
*back in Kardia Cathedral* 

Lauxus stands there, laughing. “How do you like that you old geezer? Now everybody in the stinking town is my hostage!  
“I think you’re taking this too far,” Freed says from behind him.  
“Too far,” Lauxus asks. He turns to the green-haired man, “I will decide how far is too far. This is a fight to the bitter end! That means it won’t be over till one side is wiped out!” His eyes bulge in anger as sparks of electricity surround him.  
*at the guild hall*

Natsu stand with fist fists clenched, “This was all fun and games at first, but now you crossed the line!” He jumps over the railing and again smacks into the invisible wall surrounding the hall. He slams his forehead against it, “You coward!”  
Cyrah rubs her neck as she stands up, “Come on man, you know you aren’t going to break through the enchantment.”  
Ignoring her, Natsu slams his head into the wall again. “When I get out of here you’re going to pay for this!” The red-haired Dragon Slayer breaks off a part of the railing itself and eats it in one bite. She straightens up a bit and hops over next to Natsu. She grabs him by the back of the shirt and pulls him away from the edge as he continues to swing his fists in the air. “Stupid invisible walls are everywhere!”   
“Wait,” Levy says as Cyrah drags Natsu over the banister, “This enchantment is a form of script magic!”  
Gajeel rolls his eyes, “Yeah, we could already tell.”  
Levy ignores the man and continues, “Script magic is my specialty! I might be able to break the spell!”  
Cyrah smiles at the small girl and laughs. “I knew we kept you around for a reason! Go on and get us out of here!”  
Levy gives her a nod. “Once I do, you three will be free to go track down Lauxus!”  
Cyrah laughs, causing everybody to turn to her. “I doubt Lauxus will still be conscious by the time you do! Not with Hrothgar out there hunting him down!”  
Gajeel and Natsu both scoff. “I bet I could them both,” they said in unison. They turned to each other. “Hey don’t copy me! I said don’t! Stop it!”   
As the two yell at each other, Cyrah laughs again. They both look at her. “You are underestimating Hrothgar. He will beat Lauxus. Trust me, it’s in his blood.”

*at the tower with Evergreen*

A figure land in front of Evergreen who is still pinned to the stone tower. She looks up to see the white-haired Dragon Slayer standing inches from her. She screams in surprise. Hrothgar just laughs at her. Once she stops screaming, he puts one hand on the pillar behind her, his face coming an inch from her face. “Now how about you tell me where your leader is.”  
She looks at him clearly frightened, “I already told Davina and Erza!”  
He laughs again and pats her head. “Okay, let me be more specific. Tell me where Lauxus is, and don’t you dare lie to me.”  
“I…I didn’t lie!”  
Hrothgar slams his fist into the stone behind her causing a large crack to appear. “I will not repeat myself. And you will find that I am far less forgiving than the others.” He holds up his free and darkness engulfs it. “Far, far less.”

*back at the guild hall*

Gajeel stares at Levy in astonishment. She mumbles as she works on breaking Freed’s enchantment, “I get L. O. S. U.” The Dragon Slayer says nothing as she continues to work,  
Eventually, he says, “Wow, you’re something else. We speak the same language, but I have no clue what you’re saying.”  
“Wait hold on!” Her sudden outburst startles the man, “The L. and S. are nothing but bluffs!”  
“Eh, sure thing.”   
“I’m almost there,” she says while writing, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you guys out of here.”  
“It’s no big deal to me,” he answers while looking off at something else.  
“Well it is to me.” Gajeel looks back at her as she continues, “You have to stop Lauxus.”   
From behind them, they hear Cyrah shout, “I told you no,” as Natsu tries to get to smash his head into the invisible wall again.

*in Kardia Cathedral*

“We can still win,” Freed pleads, “We can still win. Stop this.”  
Without turning, Lauxus answers him, “What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you still be out there hunting fairies with Bixlow? The old man is counting on Erza, so I’ll take care of her. And Mistyogan to. In the meantime, you take care of Cana and that Phantom girl. I don’t need either of them in my Fairy Tail exterminate them.”  
Freed is shocked by these instructions, “Even if their out enemies now, were still in the same guil…”  
“When I give you an order, you’d better do what I say!” Lauxus turns his head to see Freed as he yells.   
Freed is silent for a moment, but steadies himself. “We’ve chosen our path, haven’t we? There’s no turning back at this point. As you wish, I’ll follow you. No matter where that road might take me. However, it seems you have forgotten one competitor. The newest Dragon Slayer, Hrothgar. He is an unknown element in this fight.”  
Lauxus smirks, “He hangs around trash, so he must be trash. But that punk hit me, so I want to teach him a lesson. Leave him for me to.” 

*somewhere in Magnolia*

“According to what Evergreen said, Lauxus should be hiding in this building,” Erza stated.  
“Umm, are you sure this is the right place,” Davina asked.  
Erza nodded to her companion, “Quite.” Davina nodded back and the two stormed into the building. “We’ve got you now!”  
Both women stood in stunned silence. The whole room was filled with naked men. Young and old alike questioned what they were doing there. Erza kept her composer and yelled, “Lauxus where are you!”   
After everything registered for Davina as she stared at the naked bodies of men so old the shook in their seats, she Screamed and ran outside. Once out, she looked back and said, “Erza get out! Barfgreen played us!”

*elsewhere in Magnolia*

“Damn it,” Cana yells, “I don’t know where else to look!”  
Juvia looks up and down the street, “Is there a place in town where he has some sort of sentimental attachment?”  
“Well, we’ve known each other for a long time. But with the way he’s been acting lately, I have no clue what he’s thinking.”

*and now to Lucy*

“Then what should we do,” Lucy asks Happy. “Come on Lucy, think.”  
Behind the blond mage, three wooden objects float up. “Yeah. Think Lucy. What’ll you do,” they say. Happy grabs her and flies into the air just in time as two more objects show up and start shooting beams of green energy at her.  
“What are those things,” she screams.  
“They’re Bickslow’s minions,” Happy answers her.  
A man with a metal cover over his eyes lands atop a flag pole on the toy shop across the street. “Yo, you must be the newbie everyone’s been talking about.”  
“Is that so?” Lucy straightens up after Happy set her down on the roof, “You want to tell me what they’ve been saying? Cause I’m dying to know.”  
“Just that you’re in to whips, playing dress up, and you like bossing people around,” Bickslow answers her with a wicked grin.  
“Jeez! They make me sound like some kind of pervert!” Lucy looks at him with a mix of shock and disgust.  
He laughs at her, “Nice cheerleader costume by the way.” His minions appear again and taunt her. “Alight babies,” Bickslow says with a smile, “Time to tare it up!” They wooden objects shoot off more green beams at Lucy as she runs. “Too bad! Normally I’d go easy on you since you’re still just a newbie, but this here’s a war! And loosing is simply not an option for us!”  
Lucy continues to dodge the attacks. “Those flying things are really annoying!” She stops running and takes out one of the keys from her belt pouch. “Open, gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!”   
“Horse power!” Sagittarius appears, steam coming from the nostrils of his horse costume. “How-de-do malady! You called?”  
Lucy instructs him to shoot down Bickslow’s minions. He easily takes each of them out in one shot each.   
Lucy looks pleased as Bickslow crouches down with his head in his hands. “What am I going to do? My poor babies!” The three allies try to taunt Bickslow into surrender, but are shocked when he yells, “Psych,” and a massive blast of green energy hits Sagittarius in the chest.  
“I’m afraid I’ll have to high-tail it back to the Spirit World. Toodaloo!” The costumed archer evaporates into a glittering dust.  
“What the heck,” Lucy exclaims, confused how Bickslow can still attack.  
“For me, this is more than just a toy shop.” As he is speaking, five toys float into the sky. “It’s an armory!”  
“You’re controlling the toy,” Lucy exclaims.  
“Nah, they’re just tools. You can break as many of them as you want. What I really control are souls,” he explains in a maniacal tone.  
Lucy is shocked, but she is determined. “Only one thing to do.” She holds up the pouch of her keys, but before she can pull any of them out, one of the toy minions grabs them and flies away. “Hey jerk!”  
She is knocked off her feet as the minions fly around her. “Too bad little miss cheerleader,” Bickslow says with a smile, “I’m afraid the game just went into sudden death. But don’t worry, I promise I’ll take extra good care of your soul. Baryon Formation! Attack!” His minions make a circular pattern and shoot a massive beam of energy at the celestial wizard.   
At the last second, somebody swoops in and saves Lucy. The spikey haired man stands with Lucy in his arms. “It’s strange, isn’t it. For some reason, I have no problem travelling between our worlds without you even having to summon me. That means the wall between humans and spirits is no more. Together, you and I have broken it down. And it’s all thanks to the power of love.”  
“Power of love,” Lucy repeats shyly. “Ah come on, don’t joke around like that.”  
Bickslow is taken aback. “I know you! You’re Loki! Well, what do you know, you were a celestial spirit. I’ve kept your secret safe all this time and this is the thanks I get?”  
“But how did he know,” Lucy wonders.   
Happy flies beside her, “Since he has the power to control souls, that means he can see them to!”  
“So now the spirit wants to join the Battle of Fairy Tail to!” Bickslow’s smile grows even more.  
Loki straightens the jacket of his suit, “No, I don’t care about your battle or Lauxus or any of that nonsense.” He adjusts his tie as he walks forward, “Listen up. The only reason I’m here is to protect Lucy. I’m not going to let you hurt her, understand?”  
“Let’s give him one last beating for old times’ sake,” Bickslow yells. “Babies!”  
As the toys fly towards them, Loki holds up his hand, “Stand back, I’ll handle this.”  
Lucy pulls out her whip, “Not gonna happen. Any decent celestial wizard treats her spirits as partners, not as shields!” The two of them smile at each other before turning back to Bickslow.  
A spirit and his master vs. the man that can control souls. They face down and prepare for the fight ahead.

 

Author-san looks up from book and takes out pipe *well a lot happened Davina’s out and can kick some major ass! And then we see a different side of Hrothgar. And oh no Lucy’s in trouble again! But no need to fear Loke’s there to help. Will natsu and the others ever get out of that guild? Well you know, you’ve seen the show, but the character’s don’t. see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Author-san sitting in a room in the dark covers over them, laptop the only light in the room *oh sorry readers, I have been watching dragon ball z abridged. Anyways, ready for some more fairy tail? Just turn the lights off, lock your door and start reading. Now back to cell * puts dead eyes back to laptop  
Advent of Satan  
The battle between Lucy and Loke and bixlow continued, the battle was pretty one sided with bixlow being the stronger opponent. After a long battle though with Loke and Lucy encouraging each other the managed to defeat bixlow.   
Back at the guild the other saw that Lucy won. “wow, Lucy kicked his butt!” natsu exclaimed happily. “no way that little princess can actually fight!” Gajeel yelled in shock and natsu had a grin “yeah she tough as nails”. As natsu and Gajeel continued to argue levy looked over with a proud look on her face. “way to go Lucy I am right there with ya” she said to herself with a smile. Cyrah walked over with a grin” yeah same here but ya know that if Hrothgar finds out, he won’t accept her win.” She said with a laugh. She then looks at the books around levy “so is there any way I can help instead of hanging with those jokers.” She asked levy with hope in her voice.  
“I don’t know I still don’t get this part at all, if only I could just reword it.” She said in frustration she was getting annoyed by the loudness of the two dragon slayers. “hey, I know I am not as good as you but maybe, you just need to look at them from different angle.” She told levy pointing at the books in front of her. Levy then gave a gasp and hugged Cyrah “that’s it!” she exclaimed then went back to the books. “I just need to look at these two grammar styles like the tortoise and the hare, and translate them at two different rates!” she said now completely focused.   
Cyrah went back to her fellow dragon slayers “do you guys get it?” she asked them in pure confusion. The looked at her with the same look and shrugged. “beats me, plus she is talking ways to fast for me to get anything.” Gajeel stated Cyrah rolled her eyes, “wasn’t expecting you to get it metal mouth.” Gajeel glared at her “it worked!” levy yelled in joy. “Yeah!” the dragon slayers cheered. Levy went up to the enchantment and prepared to break it. “give me a second, I need to rewrite the enchantment.” She then took a breath and look back at them. “this is it guy, when I’m done here you three will join the battle of fairy tail. I hope you’re ready?’ levy tells them with a smirk.  
Fire begins to surround natsu’s hand, burning brightly. “yeah! I’m all fried up!” he says raring to go Gajeel had a smirk “it time to take out the trash.” He says confidently, Cyrah rolls her eyes at him “really, gecko, that’s the best line you got?’ he says punching her left hand into her right walking up next to natsu.   
Meanwhile Mira and elfman are having are having a moment and trying to cheer each other up. While cana and juvia are looking for lauxus and run into freed. The go off and fight him but to no one’s surprise he puts them into a trap to fight each other. Juvia makes the sacrifice to prove to the guild she loves fairy tail. So cana can fight freed which she does in anger.   
In other area’s the three dragon slayers all were joining the battle, natsu was trying to sniff out lauxus, but there were to many people. “bet if Cyrah was here we could pin point the lighting bastard.” But He then think back to levy’s words  
*flashback*  
“okay listen we cant have you three getting stuck in one of freeds enchantments. So, your gonna have to separate.   
*flashback end*  
Gajeel was in another area looking around with a smirk. “I wanna settle the score with the monitor, so bad can taste it. But that lightning idiot has really been working my last nerve lately. So, he’s my priority, if that alright with you master Ivan.” Gajeel says to a transmitting paper. The man on the other ends agrees. Elsewhere Cyrah was searching for either Davina or Hrothgar. Her chances on finding Davina higher than Hrothgar. “ugh this whole thing is just soo childish. I better find one of them soon, no telling what shit they have gotten into now.  
Mira and elfman were making their way when they ran into freed and cana fighting, as they watched cana does end up losing, which is no surprise, though cana is strong she is no match for freed. After freed knocks out cana elfman fight him and loses. Elfman getting so much pain that Mira loses it and her magic breaks free and her transformation magic bring out her she-devil side. The battle between freed and Mira go under way but freed is no match for Mira now.   
Mira beats freed to the point she was going to kill him, but she ends up stopping herself. She did not want to kill a fellow guild member, her memories of lissana smile helping. She wants everyone in fairy tail to stop fighting so they all can enjoy the harvest festival together. Elfman and cana are better and smile at them. Levy sees that both Mira and freed forfeit, Gajeel had a evil grin on his face “this game just got interesting.”, natsu is now frantically searching for lauxus, and another figure enters the city.   
Cyrah stops her search and looks to the church, then one place no one has gone yet “there is only one left, there coming for ya lauxus. I hope your prepared.” She says with a smirk

Author-san is holding her laptop crying at the lack of anymore dragon ball z abridged episodes *why! ~ why have you forsaken me team four star! I can’t live without cell! * she then notices the audience *oh my apologies. So! We have short chapter today, but you ‘ve seen the show so now worries, but her the dragon slayers are free and Gajeel being a douche. And Cyrah is on the hunt for one of her comrades. And a new person has entered the fight. And we all now lauxus ain’t happy. But next time on fairy tail…. more stuff happens! Leave me alone I’m tryin to cope with the loss of Mr. perfect cell! * she then goes back to her computer.


	5. Chapter 5

Author-san is at the computer, looking like the walking dead *hmmm, oh don’t mind me just writing this chapter and binge watching supernatural normal stuff* then author-san gives a weak salute *alright it’s time for another fairy tail chapter! Remember to turn off the lights lock the doors and throw on some covers and get ready! *

CLASH AT THE KARDIA CATHEDRAL!

 

Cyrah was running around when she saw Davina running ahead of her “Davina! There you are!” she yelled at her partner. Davina stopped to see Cyrah running up to her, but she could see her not slowing down at all. “C-Cyrah wait you need to-”, but Davina never got to finish because Cyrah jumped and smacked right into her making them both fall to the floor.  
“oh, thank god! I have been trying to find since I got out of the guild. Where have you been?” she asked Davina while squeezing her tightly. Davina ignored her friend and wiggled out of her grasp. She stands up and help Cyrah stand to “hey, I’m fine. I was with Erza, we kicked evergreens ass.” She told her red-haired campion with a smile. Cyrah returned the smile with a grin of her own and the high fived each other   
“so, have you run into Hrothgar yet? Cause I haven’t…. which kind of worries me.” Davina asked with a nervous expression, before Cyrah could answer though some of freeds runes showed up. “freed vs Mirajane: both wizards forfeit. So, our she-devil is back in action huh? Man wish I could have seen that!” Cyrah said excitedly, with a crazed look of excitement. Davina looked at the runes, then gave a gasp. “if freeds out, that means the thunder legions toast!” Davina stated, grabbing onto Cyrah arm shaking it in happiness.  
“your right! But one problem…” she said with a somber look as she looked up high “the thunder palace is still looming over us, waiting to destroy the town. That should be our focus now.” She stated with a sigh. Davina gave a sigh as well and thought about it. “yeah and that thing has body link magic protecting them, so even if we attack we end up getting hurt instead.” She groaned in annoyance scratching the back of her head.  
“not only that, with those things set to go off any minute now, we won’t have enough time to evacuate everybody.” Cyrah said she then a whiff of a familiar scent. “hey, I smell Hrothgar, we should head his way and discuss what to do now.” She told Davina, the girl gave a nod and they headed of in the direction of their third partner. 

Meanwhile

While the two girls were off finding Hrothgar, natsu and Erza were trying to find lauxus, while the other member at the guild were trying to figure out a way to destroy the thunder palace. Though she was scared she knew the other members of her guild were trying to fix things. Porlyusica showed up to see Makarov and said that he was dying, and they need lauxus so he can say goodbye.  
With lauxus  
Lauxus was even thinking about his grandpa remembering things he didn’t want to, the feeling of resentment for being his grandson and with his dad being kicked out of fairy tail.   
Lauxus was just waiting for the thunder palace to activate, when mystogan showed up. The thunder wizard was surprised to see him there, but glad he was. Mystogan said to shut down the thunder palace, they argued about what was right and who was strong. When the doors to the church crashed opened.   
They two men looked around after the dust cleared, and saw a crouching silhouette. “hey hey now, what’s with not even inviting me to the party.” The figure said, the dust clearing to show Hrothgar. “ya know it took a while to catch onto you scent, you smeghead.” He had a crazy look on his face. Lauxus gives an annoyed look, “this is great one of the weaklings showed up.” He groans, mystogan saw this as a chance to attack, but never even got the chance as he got picked up high into the air.   
“hey Mr. nobody, this is my fight! No help from you…soo,” Hrothgar said as he had mystogan above his head, and throws him out the giant hole that was the doors. “GET OUT!” he yelled. Lauxus gave a shocked look then snapped out of it. “haha are you insane, he was your guild only chance of winning.” He chuckled but stop as Hrothgar turned back to give a scary look, and not like Erza mad look, like one of someone that will kill you. “I’m gonna beat you, so you’re my prey.” Hrothgar said slowly.  
The white-haired wizard took a step forward “so show me what you got, dandy man!” Hrothgar yelled as he ran straight at lauxus. Lauxus wasn’t expecting the mans speed, so Hrothgar did a swift kick to the face, and lauxus was sent flying into the wall. “that was disappointing I thought you would’ve blocked that?” Hrothgar said in sadness. Lauxus got up and was extremely pissed. “okay that’s it you freak! You wanna fight fine!”  
The man charged at Hrothgar. Lauxus used is lighting to attack, the attack hitting Hrothgar, but it didn’t do much damage, the white-haired man was running right at him. Lighting kept coming but Hrothgar kept dodging, as he could predict where they would strike. Hrothgar raised his arm, it being covered in darkness punched the man right in the gut. Sending him right back into the wall. lauxus tried to go back at Hrothgar, but Hrothgar grabbed lauxus by the throat and slammed him deeper into the wall. “come on is that is? Hurry up and give me your all…otherwise I’m going to beat you.”   
Lauxus gave a dark glare, and grabbed Hrothgar’s arm ready to use an attack. “so here you are!” voices interrupted their fight. They both looked over to see Erza and natsu at the hole. The two looked at each other “Erza.” Natsu said with a look of shock. “hey, glad you made it out of there.” She said gratefully, then they both looked at the situation. “wait Hrothgar? I thought it would have been mystogan?” she asked as she was in slight shock that this new member had lauxus by the throat.   
“mystic- who now? Oh, wait you talking about the cloak guy with the staffs? Yeah kicked him out.” The man said nonchalantly, watching the others faces drop, he then got a glare that could rival that of bakugo’s” so get in the way of my fight and I make sure they never find your bodies!” he screamed, and the others jumped in fright.   
“you left yourself wide open!” lauxus yelled as he punched Hrothgar in the face, after he was freed kicked Hrothgar in the stomach and sent a huge lighting blast straight into this body. Hrothgar’s body fell and wasn’t moving. “that’s enough! Your mine now you jerk!” natsu yelled as ran straight at lauxus. But halfway there he wasn’t getting any closer than he was, he someone grabbing into the cover around his pants. He turned his head to see Hrothgar sitting up. “I thought I told you to go. Away?” he darkly muttered, knowing natsu can hear it. Natsu can feeling the killing intent coming from the mage on the ground.   
Lauxus gave a laugh as he took his jacket and headphones off and got tense. As Hrothgar stood up he grabbed natsu by the scarf and threw him at Erza. “get the fuck out! Before I kill you myself!” he yelled at the two his blue eyes seem to be glowing brightly in anger. The two left, and Hrothgar turned towards lauxus. Lauxus gave slow claps with a chuckle “well, I got to hand it to ya, your stronger than I thought. This might actually be a good match.” He said with a smirk.  
Hrothgar gave him a blank stare “okay I would love to insult you, but I’m afraid I won’t do as well as nature did.” He said as began his attack “black dragon roar!” he sent his attack straight at him. Lauxus dodged the attack, and ran at Hrothgar grabbing his arm and began punching him in the face with lighting infused in his fist. “just give and know you place. You weaker than me and always will be!!” he yelled at the mage in front of him  
Hrothgar grabbed the fist with his dark magics surrounding it, with a smirk. “oh, I’m sorry that must have been difficult for you using you entire vocabulary in one sentence!” he said using his other arm to get a better hold and swung lauxus over his shoulder, Slamming him into the ground with a laugh. Hrothgar took some steps back, while lauxus stood up with an evil glare. “you mouthy little brat!”  
Meanwhile back with the girls  
Cyrah and Davina heard the church explode and could hear the fighting going on. “okay well great we found Hrothgar.” Davina said with a sigh looking at Cyrah. The earth mage gave a nod and then shrugged her shoulder “well that mean he’s got this, so i should destroy those.” She said pointing up at the thunder palace. “I mean we can’t have Hrothgar and you hogging the spot light, right?” she said to the blonde.   
Davina gave her a confused look. “how do you plan to do that? Remember the send you attack back at you with lighting?” she stated worried for her friend. Cyrah gave a laugh “well, I just remember something…. the lighting can’t hurt me.” She said with a large grin “I am an earth dragon slayer remember?”

Author-san all refreshed * well that’s that episode! Will Hrothgar beat lauxus? Will Cyrah’s plan work? Who knows! * author-san waves wildly *well see you next time!! *


	6. chapter 6

*Just outside Kardia Cathedral*

“What are you talking about Cyrah? The lightning already hurt you,” Davina asked, clearly confused.   
Cyrah roles her eyes, “Yeah, but I know it is going to happen this time.” A bit in the distance, the two girls can see dozens of swords floating in the air. The two look at each other and run over.   
They turn the corner to see Erza standing in the road in her winged armor summoning sword after sword while Natsu is huffing a grill fire, much to the owner’s dismay. Erza sees the two and smiles, “Thank goodness! I’ve been a bit worried since we split up Davina!”  
The blond runs up and hugs her while Cyrah mumbles, “I’m here to,” and kicks a rock, hitting Natsu in the neck.   
“Watch what you’re doning ya old hag!” Naysu shacks his fist at her, a very clear red mark on his face.  
“What happened hot head? Did big mean Laxus hit you? It’s ok, you can cry, Iwon’t tell anyone.” She laughs at him.  
“Actually, that is from your partner,” Erza cuts in, a red mark on her face as well. “Hrothgar demanded to fight Laxus and threw Natsu at me.” Cyrah stares at Erza for a moment, then bursts into a fit of laughter. She trys to talk but words won’t come out as tears form in her eyes. Natsu and Erza both look a bit sheepish before Davina walks up to the laughing redhead and slaps her.  
“Get ahold of yourself! Those things are still in the air!”  
“Yeah yeah yeah, give me a break.” She wipes the moisture from her eyes, “Oh and Erza, you don’t need to worry about getting all of them.”  
As she says this, a man’s voice sounds in the head of the guild members, “Hey Fairy Tailers, can you hear me?”  
“Is that Warren?” Cyrah hits her own head, “Nope, get out!”  
“Sorry Cyrah, but things aren’t looking so good for us, checkout what’s floating in the sky.”  
Cyrah shakes a bit, “Telepathy feels so weird!”  
“We’re gonna have to pull together to destroy those lacrima! Everybody check-in so we know what we’re dealing with!” A few other members reply, but a vast majority don’t. “They must all still be unconscious. This is going to be a problem…”  
The redheaded dragon slayer clenches her fist, “Nah, this won’t be a problem. Everybody still up, only focus on the half to the south, I can handle the rest!”  
Erza and Natsu give her confused looks, “Are you crazy,” her fellow dragon slayer asks, “Do you not remember getting sapped by just a few of those earlier?”  
She turns to him, “I’m not a one trick pony, punk.” Addressing the rest of the guild, she says, “I just need you all to trust me, okay?” The first to answer is Erza with a nod and the rest agree. “Alright, Natsu, I need you to throw me as high in the air as possible.”  
With no further explanation needed, he grins. “Gladly!” He grabs Cyrah by the sleeve of her shirt and hurls her into the sky.  
“Now everybody!” As she flies up, she brings her hands together, “Let’s do this!” A spell circle appears before her, “Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Collapsing Earth: Mountain Lance!” Suddenly, as the ground starts shaking, a hundred massive stone spikes shoot out of the earth surrounding Magnolia. Each with a needle-like point quickly approaching the lacrama surrounding the city. As Cyrah begins to fall, she shouts again, “Earth Dragon Stone Armor!” A rock shell forms around her and she impacts the ground and the lances pierce. Dozens of swords and different forms of magic launch into the air as well, shattering each sphere, leaving a sparkling dust in their place.  
However, before there is a chance to celebrate, flashes of lightning start sparking around the city. Each person hit collapses in pain, some even knocked unconscious. Each person but one. Cyrah stands at the center of a small crater that form with her impact, the stone surrounding her melding with the ground.  
She begins to laugh triumphantly, “Well Erza, I did something stupid. I guess that means I’m grounded!” All the conscious members of the guild groan in unison as she continues to laugh. Cyrah notices that Natsu starts to crawl forward. “Where you off to bud,” she asks.  
“If I can’t fight Laxus, I at least want to watch!” Cyrah laughs again and helps him to his feet.   
She then turns and helps Davina up as well, “I want to watch to, you in?” The blond nods and the three make their way to Kardia Cathedral. As they approach they hear cracks of thunder and explosions.

*With Hrothgar*  
“Oh come on, is that really all you got shocker boy?” The white-haired dragon slayer side stepped a massive lightning-charged punch and slammed his fist into the blond man’s ribs.   
Laxus stepped back coughing a bit, “Alright, you’re dead!” He fainted a hit to the left and followed with a bolt of lighting to the right, catching Hrothgar off balance just enough to get a solid hit to his jaw. The blond jumped back, ready to press the attack, but Hrothgar laughed. It was an unsettling laugh, one you’d hear as a person slowly loses their mind.  
“You think you can beat me with such little power?” His smile faded, replaced with a look of pure rage, “I said come on you bastard! Give it all you’ve got!” Laxus lunged at the man, but before he could reach Hrothgar slammed him to the ground with dark magic. Laxus quickly got up, using lightning to move behind Hrothgar, kicking him in the side.  
The dragon slayer slammed into one of the many columns in the building. A bit of blood came from his cheek caused by the stone giving him a small cut. Hrothgar touched the cut and saw the blood on his fingers. His eyes were wide, staring right at Laxus. “Good. This may finally get interesting.” As he stared at Laxus, he saw Natsu, Davina, and Cyrah appear in the doorway. “Oh look Laxus! There will be an audience to see you pounded into dust!” He lunged forward, grabbing his opponent by the shirt, slamming him into the same pillar. The white-haired wizard grabbed the blond’s face and slammed his head into the stone, ignoring the punches to his sides. He dropped Laxus and stepped back.  
The trio at the door looked on disbelief and slight fear. It was like a wolf that cornered a rabbit. He was only playing with his meal first.  
Laxus got up again and sent large orbs of electricity flying at Hrothgar. On impact, they exploded. Once the dust settled, everybody present could see the third man that entered the fray. Gajeel stood between them, his metallic arms still red hot. “I’m tagging in! I have a score to settle!” He cocked his arm back, about to swing, but Hrothgar caught his arm. Gajeel tried to pull away but couldn’t. He couldn’t believe this man’s strength.   
“This is a one-on-one match metal head.” His hand tightened around Gajeel’s arm, slightly bending the metal in. “I don’t do tag-teams.” Before the iron dragon slayer could respond, Hrothgar sent him flying at the trio standing in the doorway. All three dove so they didn’t get hit.  
“Watch where you throw your scraps!” Cyrah threw a small rock his way which missed.   
“Don’t ignore me!” Laxus was standing again, his eyes filled with rage. Lightning struck all around him, cracking the floor at his feet. “First I’ll kill you! Then I kill everybody else and take Fairy Tail by force!” Hrothgar looked back at him and said nothing. “What, you scared? You should be.” The electricity around him displaced the air, giving off a wavy heat affect. His eyes glowed yellow and his smile widened.  
Hrothgar’s brow furrowed and he held up his hands. “Black Dragon Draining Chain!” Black chains appeared from his hands, racing at Laxus. They began to wrap around his arms and legs, beginning to pull him to the ground. However, such a spell would not be enough. He tugged at the tightening chains and they cracked before breaking. Hrothgar smiled again, “So you really have been hiding more power this whole time?” He chuckled, “It’s about time!”  
“You’ll all be dead soon, so I don’t mind sharing my little secret.” Laxus smiled wider as his canine teeth grew longer. His already large muscles began to bulge, getting larger and larger. Black lines in a diamond pattern appeared on his forearms as his shirt ripped from the shear size of his body. He let out a loud yell as a deafening lightning strike shattered the floor.  
At the door, the four on lookers couldn’t believe their eyes. “What! No way,” Cyrah shouted.  
Laxus took a huge breath in.  
“I had no idea Laxus was a dragon slayer to,” Natsu yelled in disbelief.   
“Lightning Dragon Roar!” A massive beam of lightning shot out of Laxus’s open maw so fast that Hrothgar couldn’t dodge it in time. The impact caused a huge explosion. Hrothgar stood, half his shirt torn off and a huge burn on his shoulder, but standing. “How are you still up? I was sure that would at least paralyze you!”  
Hrothgar took one step forward; the blast clearly having done some damage. “Not quite pretty boy.”  
Laxus stared at him, raising his hands, “You bastard. Those other pathetic dragon slayers. Erza. The old man! Those weaklings in Fairy Tail! The useless people of Magnolia! Your time is over now!” He yelled so loud it shook what windows were left in the building. Light streamed into the room as his anger grew.  
“No, that’s not possible,” Davina took a step back, “He can’t!” She stared on as the light condensed into an orb between his hands.  
Cyrah was just as shocked. “This can’t be. It can’t be…”  
“That’s right,” Laxus shouted, “I’ve mastered the Fairy Law spell! You are all as good as dead.”  
Hrothgar took another step forward. “No.” His friends saw a look on his face that even Cyrah hadn’t seen yet. One of pure hatred. He took another step and dark magic surrounded him. “Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Death Seal: Dying Light!”   
Once the words escaped his mouth, the darkness surrounding him began to expand quickly. Pitch black filled the entire room and even began to cover part of the town. Laxus was taken out of his blind rage as he saw his orb of light, this ultimate spell he had up his sleeve, begin to shrink and be consumed by the darkness.   
The four at the door were plunged into the same darkness. They couldn’t see anything. They had no idea what was happening or that Fairy Law had some how been nullified. Laxus to looked around for anything, but he might as well have been blind. All that surrounded him was infinite black.   
“You see Laxus,” Hrothgar’s voice boomed throughout the darkness, “Fairy Tail is the first thing that I could have considered a home. That makes its members my family. I will not let you hurt them anymore.”  
Laxus looked around as the voice echoed from place to place, trying to find his opponent. Suddenly, two glowing blue eyes, their pupils elongated like a reptile’s, opened only inches from his face. Now Hrothgar’s voice was almost a whisper, “This hunt is over.”


	7. Chapter 7?

Alright everybody, I hope you got your popcorn and went to the bathroom, cause the show is about to start. Now ssshhhh, the curtains are about to open on this very special chapter of Fairy Tail: Vanguard!

Hrothgar v. Laxus  
Musical Edition  
Laxus Hrothgar Both Fairy Tail All

The darkness was completely still as Hrothgar’s glowing-blue eyes stared straight into Laxus’s soul. Neither moved for a long time, but suddenly, Hrothgar’s eyes closed, leaving pure darkness behind.  
On the far end of the building, a bright spotlight shown on Laxus in a black and white onesie sitting on a bed. He held a quill and was writing some sort of letter. “My dearest, darlingest grandpapa Makarov.” His voice almost echoed in the black surroundings.  
On the opposite side of Kardia Cathedral, another spotlight turned on, revealing Hrothgar wearing a red tank-top and loose pants. His hair was in a large ponytail as he sat down. He pulled himself up to a desk, grabbed a quill and also began to write. “My dear father.” 

(Both) There’s been some confusion over fighting in the guild.  
(Hrothgar) But of course I’ll kill this weakling.  
(Laxus) But of course I now say sorry.  
(Both) For I know that’s what I need to do, yes. There’s been some confusion for you see my rival is…  
(Laxus) Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite scary I must say…  
(Hrothgar) Blonde.

(Laxus) What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
(Hrothgar) I felt the moment I first punched you.  
(Laxus) My pulse is rushing.  
(Hrothgar) My gut is reeling.  
(Laxus, spoken) My face is flushing.  
(Both) What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes…  
Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
(Laxus, spoken) For your face,  
(Hrothgar, spoken) Your voice,  
(Laxus) Your dumb hair!  
(Both) Let's just say- I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration.  
In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! (so strong)  
Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.  
(Fairy Tail) Dear Laxus we forgive you now!  
This guy’s psycho and you see how.  
He’s a terror, he’s a tyrant, you’ve been gone so you don’t know and  
Laxus we could rant…  
(Laxus) Well, this guy was sent to try us…

 

(Fairy Tail) Poor Laxus, forced now to fight   
Someone so unstable, not right,  
We just want to tell you, we’re back on your side!  
(Fairy Tail, background) We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing,  
(Both)What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
(Fairy Tail, background) For his face, his voice, his dumb hair,  
(Both)I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.  
(Fairy Tail, background) Let's just say-we loathe it all!  
(Both) Oh, what is this feeling?!  
(Fairy Tail, background) Every little trait, however small,  
(Both) Does it have a name?  
(Fairy Tail) Makes our very flesh begin to crawl,  
(Both)Yes...  
(All) Ahhhhh... loathing! (Loathing)  
(Both)There's a strange exhilaration, (Loathing!)  
In such total detestation, (Loathing!)  
It's so pure, so strong! (So strong!)  
Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!  
And I will be loathing for forever, (Loathing...)  
Loathing, truly deeply (Loathing...)  
Loathing you, (Loathing you....)  
My whole life long!  
(Fairy Tail) Loathing, unadulterated loathing!  
(Hrothgar) Die!  
(Laxus) Ah!


	8. Chapter 7

Darkness.   
That’s all that could be seen, it surrounds them, it was cold and unfeeling. Lauxus felt that the world outside was gone, that he would never see the light. He could feel Hrothgar’s breath every now and then. Lauxus tried to use his other senses to find the man, but all he could hear were the pants of the other three. “I can taste the fear coming from you.” Hrothgar’s voice echoed all around them. “no way! Impossible! There is no way you’re this strong!” lauxus yelled into the abyss.   
The others were in shock Natsu asked the girls “did you know about this?” he asked his voice tense from being on edge. Davina took a deep breath, “nope, I have never seen this power. What about you Cyrah have you, you have done more missions with him.” She asked her other teammate. Cyrah sighed “hell no! if I knew about this I would have told him to use it ages ago!”   
“god shut up! You three, talking as if this bastard has already beaten me!” lauxus stated, he wasn’t going to let this new upstart beat him. He then heard a sound behind him, turning around he sees a light, two lights. He looked closer and realized it’s glowing-blue eyes staring straight into Lauxus’s soul. Neither moved for a long time, but suddenly, Hrothgar’s eyes closed, leaving pure darkness behind. “ya know blondie, we can end this and you can go apologize to your gramps, and I won’t hurt you too much.” Hrothgar’s voice echoed around them.   
Lauxus growled in annoyance “let the old man die for all I care!” he growls as his becomes covered in lighting and his body begins to grow in muscle mass and his arms take on a look of dragon scales. “he’s nothing to me, he may be family, but I’m STRONGER!!!” he yells. His lighting is so bright that the other three can see it. “such power…” Davina says while Natsu stands in front of Davina protecting her from the lighting. Cyrah is covering her face with her left arm, eyes widening “who do you think you are? you’re not stronger than gramps!” she yells at lauxus.  
“you may be his grandson, but your no better than the rest of us” Davina said to the blonde dragon slayer. She knew lauxus could have a temper but to say such things, about Makarov, about fairy tail. “don’t you know blood types don’t matter, cause everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!” natsu added on. There words just continued to enrage lauxus. “that’s just a lie, blood types do matter!” he yelled in anger, then everyone could hear a laugh. “that’s funny. You’ve been a part of this guild for how long? You think you would that doesn’t make you better than everyone else in the guild.” His voice fading till his voice could be heard only by dragon slayers, “your wrong.” He growled, the darkness begins to swallow the light from lauxus lighting, the dragon slayer began to feel his magic draining away, Hrothgar then kicked into lauxus stomach before he rammed his fist up into the man's chin, the blond gets sent flying into the air and right out of the building.   
Hrothgar’s darkness disappears as he chases lauxus up into the sky everyone can see them fighting in the sky. Their magic going around them, light and dark, eventually they land on one of the rooftops of the cathedral. “I am tired of this; didn’t anyone ever teach you to respect your elders brat.” Lauxus says darkly, though he looked like he was about to drop any second, while Hrothgar looked to be getter stronger the more they fought. Hrothgar stands there, arms crossed “no, my dad actually liked me being an asshole to everyone but him.”   
Cyrah and the others rush out to get a better view Cyrah was in awe “holy crap! This fight is crazy, can’t believe lauxus can still fight” she muttered to herself. Davina standing next to natsu had a smile “come on Hrothgar!” she said, natsu though was a little irritated “man, I wanted to fight him!” he complained. “no way fire breath, this battle would be going on a lot longer if that was you.” Cyrah said to him with a smirk. She can feel natsu’s glare, but she just kept watching the fight.   
“that was your last mistake kid! Now I’m gonna obliterate you!” lauxus yells as a magic circle appears by his right hand. Hrothgar just stands there waiting like he was just having the time of his life. Lauxus lighting gathers up in to a giant energy ball. His laughing is borderline insane as he throws his attack, turning into a trident like weapon. Hrothgar gets ready to deflect the attack, knowing he can’t dodge it from the size of it. “Hrothgar!” Davina yells.  
But the lightning never reaches Hrothgar, Cyrah had jumped right in front of him and took the attack. Her body the fell off the roof from the force of the attack. “what the…? What happened?” natsu asks shocked by the red head’s actions. “what? Cyrah what the hell!? You didn’t have to do that!” Hrothgar looked at her shocked. Cyrah looks at Hrothgar with a grin “hey it no problem his lightning doesn’t hurt that bad….so GET HIM!” she exclaims and lets natsu catch her body from hitting the ground. Hrothgar gives his friends a grin then glares at lauxus “I gave you your last chance.” He the yells as his dark magic covers him and a magic circle appears.  
Lauxus glares back “damn he’s still alive!” he yells letting his own magic circle appears. Hrothgar then lunged forward while lauxus charged at him. The two started to strike at each other with their fists, and each time, the other could block his opponent's attack. “dark dragon: Ragna blade!”  
Hrothgar struck forward with such force that lauxus lost his footing. “and now talon! Wing attack!” Hrothgar kept on using one attack after another, the other dragon slayers watched with pride, while Davina was in awe, “Hrothgar really is amazing. His magic is so powerful, it almost like it can break through a dragon’s scales and shatter it’s spirit.” Davina says as she watches Hrothgar in awe, “and yet, it so terrifying, dragon slaying secret arts…. wow”   
“Well of course it amazing, what do you think we were taught this magic for, this magic was intended to kill dragons. So of course, we’re powerful.” Cyrah told her with a laugh. “and finally, secret art: dragon slave!!” he jumps into the air and sends all his magic down onto lauxus, the force pushes the man’s body down into the roof until the roof shatters. Lauxus was down and not getting back up after that. The others started to grin “he did it, he beat lauxus!” natsu exclaims while dropping Cyrah onto the ground. Hrothgar lets out a yell as though he was a dragon that killed it prey.

LATER  
Everyone in town was excited for the festival, though a lot of people were talking about how disappointed they were that the parade won’t happen till tomorrow night, others were talking about how Makarov would be retiring, saying that lauxus would be the next choice, though a lot of people didn’t want that since he is such a jerk.  
At the guild hall everyone was happy that the pink haired doctor saved Makarov. “thank goodness I was getting a little worried.” Lucy said looking at gray “aw don’t worry it will take more than that for gramps to kick the bucket.” He said with a smile. “well he isn’t as young as he used to be, so any added stress to his heart could significantly affect his health.” Erza tells them calmly, looking to everyone “let’s be on our best behavior okay?” everyone replies with “aye sir!” and going back to celebrating. “is it such a good idea to do the parade after everything that’s happened?” Davina asks Cyrah with worry, Cyrah shrugs and takes a sip of her drink “but the master wants us to do it.” She then stands up and stretches “besides it the perfect way to cheer everyone up after that mess.”  
“I can’t wait to see what you have in store for the parade.” Hrothgar says with a smirk taking a drink, cana comes up to him leaning on his shoulder “you’re gonna be in it with us man” she says cheerfully, making Hrothgar choke on his drink. Gray and Cyrah come up to him “you’re a member, right?” they ask at the same time, Hrothgar coughs a bit nodding “well yea I am. But I’m so new I didn’t think I would be in the parade.” He tells them scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.   
The other laugh at him, “isn’t he the cutest!” cana says hugging him around his neck. “besides a lot of members were injured in this incident so, anyone who’s not has to participate.” Cyrah says putting her hands on her hips with a grin. “hey maybe we should put him in a dress. That would be entertaining!” she says laughing. “wait does that mean I get to join to?” Lucy asks gray, he nods at her “well, yeah we need all the help we can get since we won’t be able to use those two.” He points to Gajeel and natsu who were covered in bandages from the injuries Hrothgar gave them, since the kept trying to interfere in his fight.  
“screw you! I don’t wanna be in your stupid parade!” Gajeel says with a glare. Natsu mumbles something but know understand nor cares. Gajeel glares at Cyrah “hey how come we’re like this thanks to your friend and he’s just fine!” he asks her. Cyrah looks at him with a blank face “that’s cause you just as stupid as natsu is.” She tells Gajeel, Davina looks at her “that was harsh you got a serious mean streak, ya know that?” she tells her red-haired friend as Cyrah just laughed.  
Everyone was laughing and getting along with each other. Erza was smiling with content, happy that nothing tore them apart after everyone fighting each other. Everyone quieted down, hearing footsteps come in through the guild doors, seeing the one person they never thought they would see again, lauxus. He was thoroughly bandaged after his fight with Hrothgar, even had a slight limp.  
As he got further in, everyone began asking why he was here. “where’s the old man?” he asks with a glare, everyone was complaining and yelling at him, Cyrah walked over to him “quiet everyone! The old man is in the infirmary. Go on up.” She tells him with a slight glare. Everyone was shocked, “are you nuts?”  
“why would you tell him” some looked to Erza to stop her, but she shook her head, Erza agreed with Cyrah. Everyone was tense and had look of suspicion or worry. But he stood tall and continued with what was left of his pride. Natsu broke the silence by yelling, though it was muffled still, and going right in front of lauxus. “natsu…” lauxus whispered. Natsu pointed a finger at the blond and began to threaten him, it wasn’t that intimidating.  
But after he calmed down everyone was confused by what he was saying. “what did he say?” Mira asked and Lucy turned to Gajeel. “can you interpret please” Gajeel walked up “he said…”, but he was cut off “he said next time, it’s going to be him that’s going to beat lauxus” Cyrah said ignoring Gajeel glare “it will just be me and you face to face, and I won’t lose.” She gave sigh at the boy’s stupidity.   
A hand appeared on natsu head “aww come on natsu leave the poor guy alone.” Hrothgar said with a big smile rubbing natsu hair like he was a kid, “besides he has a conversation that needs to happen with gramps.” He said still smiling but his eyes were cold. Lauxus stared at him for a bit, then begins to walk right past them  
Everyone was watching lauxus, some glaring, others with concern, and those few eyes of understanding. Lauxus then lifted his hand, as his own way of saying sorry and excepting Natsu’s challenge and his defeat to Hrothgar. Natsu was in shock, and Hrothgar’s grin grew wider if possible. He looked to Cyrah and Davina who nodded back at him getting what lauxus was saying too. Erza closed her eyes and gave a smile. “shows over guys! Let’s get ready for the fantasia parade!” she stated to everyone, with cheering all around. 

In the Infirmary  
Makarov was lying in a bed listening to the happy sounds of his children, thankful that everything turned out okay. He could sense lauxus in the room, but neither grandfather or grandson had anything to say. “they’re a rowdy bunch, aren’t they?” the man asked his gramps, finally breaking the silence. Makarov didn’t say anything for a while, not wanting to have the conversation that he knew he must carry out to his family. He gave a sigh and sat up, “lauxus, I don’t think you understand the seriousness of what you have done.” The elder man stated, his grandson couldn’t look at him, knowing what he did was wrong. “look me in eyes young man.” Makarov demanded sternly, though his voice still kind.   
Lauxus slowly turned his head to look at his grandfather, who had a serious look on his face. “fairy tail is a place, where friends can gather, wizards can find work, and children who have no kin to call their own, can feel like their part of a family.” He says thinking of Natsu, Cyrah and Hrothgar and other children in his guild who came to him with nothing. “it not something that can be owned. It important, that each member, not only be loyal but also trust worthy. Otherwise no bonds will be formed, and the entire guild falls apart. Your actions have shown that you lack both those qualities, and you threaten the lives of your comrades that’s unforgivable.”  
His grandson was silent not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry sir.” Is the only thing he could think of, he tightens his fists in frustration, “honestly I never meant to hurt the guild,” he says walking closer to his grandfather “I just, wanted to make it stronger.” He said voice straining with sadness and frustration. He only made it halfway before his body stops not wanting to move. Makarov sighs and gets off the beds to walk over to lauxus “I swear you’re as high-strung as I am. You better relax, or you’ll end up in hear with me.” He stops in front of the young man, “take some time to smell the roses. If you do you’ll be able to see things you couldn’t see before, and you’ll hear things you’ve never been able to hear. Life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be.”  
“over the years I watched you grow into the man you are today, where did we go wrong? What lesson did you not learn? But the past is the past, I am left now with only one choice.” He says with sorrow on his face not wanting to have to do this again to his family, first his son, now to his grandson. Where did he go wrong? What could he have done differently? Lauxus stood there, waiting to hear the words, he didn’t want to hear them though, but he knew that he can only blame himself. He tried to be strong, but he could feel his body shaking from trying not to cry, his eyes couldn’t stop from watering though.   
“Lauxus, you are here by expelled from fairy tail.” He finally said the words both men were dreading. Makarov could feel his heart break, while lauxus was in numb. “I understand.” He softly said, Makarov had on a strong face as the blond man turned away. “thanks for everything.” Makarov turned away as well. The men were trying not cry though Makarov was failing, lauxus stop at the door. “gramps,” he whispered, “you take care of yourself old man, okay?” he asked softly. Makarov steadied his voice, “just go!” he said but there was a quiver in his voice.   
After he left Makarov cried, he had no blood family left in the guild, as he was calming down a knock was heard at the door. He turned to see Cyrah, Hrothgar and Davina. “oh, what are you doing here?” he asked them. “we were just checking on you.” Davina said softly with a sad smile. “ya we heard your conversation with lauxus, well me and Cyrah heard we filled Davina in.” Hrothgar said.  
“yeah and Cyrah has an idea.” The blond girl commented pushing the red-haired dragon slayer. “what is your suggestion?” Makarov asked, not shocked that these three knew about what he had to lauxus. Cyrah walked over to the guild master “we know that lauxus means a lot to you, I’m sorry gramps.” She said kneeling to give him a hug tightly. “but just because he is gone doesn’t mean we can’t see him off like a true fairy tail member.” She says letting him go a bit with a grin. 

In the park  
“Nooo, you must be joking!” evergreen yelled, her face full of distress, “why would he kick you out and not the rest of us?” she asked lauxus. Bixlow nodded “yeah we’re just as guilty as you are!” he says, his babies agree with him. “guess the old man doesn’t see it that way.” He says with a shrug. He was with his thunder legion, telling them what happened. As he expected they weren’t taking it well. “well if you’re leaving the guild then I’m leaving too.” Evergreen states, in anger “why should we stick around if you’re not gonna be here?’ bixlow asks.   
Freed was quiet, why the other two were acting as if they were children who was told their friends was grounded. “you guys are such a pain in the neck, I mean can’t you just say goodbye and be done with it.” Lauxus asks. He was happy that they cared, but he can’t stand when things got like this. Finally, Freed asked lauxus a question,” I don’t understand, we’re at fault too. So why are you taking all the blame.”  
“You got it all wrong my friends.” Lauxus tells them with a smirk “you say whatever you want, nut I know you guys are much more attached to this guild then I could ever be.” He states the truth no matter how much they deny it. He knows they care for fairy tail, and right now he needs to get them to stay so he can go and try to find the qualities he lacks for being part of fairy tail.   
“maybe we can talk to the master and change his mind, natsu and gray respect you and loves those guys. Maybe he’ll listen to them.” Bixlow says, evergreen agrees “yeah and let’s not forget Cyrah and Hrothgar, maybe even Davina.” She adds. Lauxus shakes his head and begins to walk away waving goodbye to his friends. “are you really leaving?” Freed asks him. “take care of yourselves.” He can hear them try to stop him, but he keeps walking.  
‘we’ll meet again lauxus I know it.” Freed think to himself as he watches his friends leave.

That Night  
The festival has started the parade has begun, the whole town was having the time of their lives, the floats were amazing everyone worked hard to make this night amazing. People were dancing, laughing and magic was running through the air. Everyone from the guild was working hard to make it a great show. Davina did a dance with Lucy and levy, while Cyrah used her magic to make flowers and other plants appear. Everyone they have face these few months was at the festival, from people of the phantom guild to even Lyon and his group. Erza’s friends were there too.   
Natsu and Hrothgar used they flames and dark magic to impress people and write ‘fairy tail’ in the sky. Lauxus watched it all from alley way, happy to see his guild happy one last time. Makarov watched on in happiness at his guild, “hey master.” He turned to see Gajeel. “hey Gajeel, you’re not joining in the parade?” he asked  
“nah, I don’t like being in the spot light.” He huffs, Makarov gave a snort. “what? But your mister shoo be-do-ba~” Gajeel gave him a look. “here this is for you.” He hands Makarov a piece of paper. “I finally tracked your son Ivan down. Sorry it took so long.” The master thanks him and apologizes that it was so dangerous. Gajeel waves it off. Cyrah appears next to Makarov, “hey gramps it’s about that time.” She says with a smile and winks. Makarov nods and says goodbye to Gajeel. Lauxus sees his gramps in a weird cat costume acting goofy. And gives a smirk remembering a memory of him and his gramps when he was younger, remembering his sign he did for him to let him knows he can see and is thinking of him no matter what.   
He makes the symbol of a “L” with his fingers on his left hand, with a smile. Then looks back at his guild and is shocked to see them all making that sign, he starts crying, knowing his gramps and guild still cares.   
“I may not be able to see you, there may be hundreds of miles between us, but I’ll always be looking your way. I’ll be watching over you forever I promise.” Makarov thinks one last time.

“Alright the party’s just getting started! Who’s proud of being a member of fairy tail!” Cyrah yells at everyone with a grin, as everyone cheers.

*falls in bed ready to sleep for eternity. A sign is sticking up from the ground. “sorry everyone that it took so long to put out new chapters but, I had work and health issues getting in my way. But I promise me and my cousin are back on track and ready to write our Fairy Tail Story! I hope you guys will continue reading and enjoying it thanks again BYE~~~~~”


	9. chapter 9

*hey everyone, it author-san, back for the next part of the show! Now I know we skipped some filler episodes but let me say that was my call, my cousin may not skip filler episodes, but I did since I couldn’t figure out how to work our character in there. So, without further ado let start the next arc! *

Hargeon has many fine restaurants, but there is something magical about this newest addition 8island.   
“welcome, I’d be so happy to take your order.” Our blonde demon-slayer said to her customers with a courteous smile. The two men at the table gave her smiles back, “thanks, I’d like the blue-sky meat.” The guy dresses up like a witch stated. Both men couldn’t help but look at their waitress, she was wearing what looked like a sexy maid outfits, bright orange, with a white apron and white thigh high socks. She had her hair in curly pigtails, and a maid cap on her head. “and some holy soda, and ice.” He finished, his friend ordering beast man curry.   
Davina still with a smile wrote down their order, “sure, both great choices. Can I interest you in some desert as well?” she asked her smile getting brighter. “yea I’m think I’m gonna try the ruby cake.” The witch man stated and his friend wanting one as well. “coming right up!” she said walking away when another customer asked for service. She answered him back. She then stopped near Cyrah who was taking orders, “ugh why am I doing? Waitress!?” she yelled in frustration, she didn’t understand why they were there. “Davina.” Natsu said called to her, wearing a casual butler outfit, she looked at him with a glare “you’re working a job for crying out loud.” He said to her calmly. “yeah I know but why did I have to do this. And look at me I’m wearing this horrible outfit, I mean orange really?” she asked looking at herself. “I mean, I obviously rock it, but it’s still so ugly.”  
“it’s not my idea, I mean we took this job, so we wouldn’t be bored.” He told her, he said to her with a lack of interest. “but, why didn’t you guys take gray, or even Lucy?” she asked him. He shrugged “they were already on a job, so I decided to but you three.” He said with a smile. Happy, who was wearing a matching outfit of natsu’s walked up with a tray for a customer. “the chief here at 8island uses magic to cook all of his tasty dishes, so he thought it would be kinda cool if the wait staff were magic users as well.” He told her, like she didn’t already know. Natsu nodded at his partner, eating the customers food, when a tray smacked him in the face. Not that it stopped him from eating at all.  
“natsu, stop eating other people’s food, if your gonna do this job do it right.” Cyrah told him her voice irritated, “and Davina stop complaining, I mean you needed the money and we had nothing better to do.” She demanded. “yeah yeah, I know but how come you aren’t lecturing Hrothgar, he’s not even doing anything!” she demanded, the blonde’s irritation growing, as she pointed at Hrothgar who was in a uniform like natsu but was just lying on a table, with a look of pure boredom. “hey, I ain’t doing this, it boring, and besides at least I’m not like Erza over there seducing her customers into buying everything.” He says pointing over at Erza who was leaving on the table showing of her body, the three men saying they would buy one of everything.   
“at least she is doing something, and it works.” Cyrah said, giving him a glare. “why don’t you pull your weight around here, think of it as a thrill of a new challenge.” She told him. 

Allied Force, Assemble!

It was sundown and the restaurant were closed, the chef and owner were talking to the group, everyone had changed back into their clothes, well everyone except Erza. “top notch job to day kids, gotta say I am most pleasantly surprised by all your hard work. “he said with a smile. “you welcome here any time.” Erza nodded with a smile “thank you, we learned much from this experience.” She told him, Cyrah looked at her “and what was that, you love clothes.” She muttered ignoring her glare.   
“Now I know how Mira must feel after work.” Hrothgar says tiredly, even though he still didn’t do much even after Cyrah challenge. Natsu nodded at him, rubbing his full belly, “and how stuffed she must feel.” Davina rolled her eyes at him, turning to face him with her hands on her hips, “she serves the food, not eat it all.” she scolds him. Natsu turned his head, “that’s her loss!” he said, ignoring Davina's stare. “and your weight gain.” She countered.  
Everyone ignored their arguing, “if I may ask you sir, what is the state of the magic council these days?” Erza asked the former council member turned entrepreneur. He scratched his head. “well course I stepped down some time ago.” He told her, Cyrah and natsu gasped in shock,” magic council!” the both said. Davina sighed and looked at them, “what the heck has gotten into to you two?’ she asked the looked at her in shock not knowing what to say. Hrothgar laughed “Don’t tell me, You dunces forgot old man yajimo was a member?!” he asked amusement dancing in his eyes, and his laughter got worse when they looked at him still in shock.   
“after Zig, or wait was his name zalan.” He started muttering to himself, Erza gave a blank look though you could see annoyance in her eyes. “ya mean jellal?” she asked him. He gave a sound of recognition. “ah yes, after he and that other interloper ultear, through everything into disarray, I parted ways with the organization.” He crossed him arms “I’m not usually one for gossip, but, there have been rumors going around lately. That a plan to reestablish the magic council is in the works. Out arrogance and misguided actions caused you a great deal of trouble.” He said to them. Cyrah and Davina gave Erza a worried look, “I am truly sorry.” The old man stated with regret.  
“it fine, they say you stood you ground about firing the ethion right until the very end.” Erza stated. But the conversation went now where fast cause Hrothgar shrugged his shoulders. “ah well nothing we can do about it, and it’s not like I don’t care, but I wasn’t there for the fight. So I honestly don’t care about conversations that are about it, let’s head home.” He said getting up, stretching, not caring about anything else. “now you boys and Cyrah listen very closely.” He said seriously getting closer to the three, “now I expect this new council to be quite different. I will no longer be there, I took a lacks attitude toward fairy tail’s hi-jinks, do you understand!” he said sternly, all three stiffen up and nodded their heads. “don’t test their patience with your careless destruction!” “we promise we won’t sir!” they all said.  
They then packed up and headed home, promising to say hi to Makarov for him, and thanking him for the work. While he thought about where ultear is and where she is hiding.   
`````````````````````````````````````````````````

Somewhere high in the sky in another place is an ominous airship, which belonged to the dark guild Grimoire heart, somewhere deep inside lays ultear, who was a former council member, as a spy for the dark guild, “ah, Oracion seis, is on the move. So master Hades, how shall we respond?” she asked her guild master with a dark smirk. In a giant throne an old man spoke “we shall allow them to do as they please for now. Surely those on the other side will not stand idly by.” She told her “and in the confusion that will ensue from their clash, we will take the opportunity to find the remaining key to Zeref’s seal.”  
She gave a smile at home “and if fortune truly smiles upon us, perhaps some of our rivals will be eliminated in the process as well.” He continued, with a laugh. “such as fairy tail perhaps?” she asked but her master just kept on chuckling.  
`````````````````````````````````

Back at fairy tail, Davina and her group walked up to see what the crowd was about, and they saw chart full of different names and on was crossed off. “what’s all this?” Davina asked, looking at Mira. “it’s a chart listing out the dark guilds.” She told her, Davina sent a worried glance to Cyrah, who had a grave look herself. “Yes, she had me draw it up for her.” The painter mage stated, Cyrah shook her head “a disturbing sight, there were a lot more than I thought.” She said.   
“what brought this on?” Hrothgar asked Mira with curious face. “unfortunately, they’ve been noticeably more active as of late.” She said looking at him “that means we need to strengthen our relationships with our fellow guilds.” He gave a shrug, then looked closely at it, “what the big circle supposed to be?” he asked not noticing juvia walking up. “I know exactly what that is, it’s the barum alliance of dark guilds.” She told everyone. Davina looked at her in shock, “the three major players in that alliance are, Oracion seis, Tartarous, and Grimoire Heart.”  
“all powerful. But combined they’re the strongest fore in the shadowy underworld.” She tells “each control lesser guilds that do the dirty work they don’t wish to do themselves. However, there is one on this chart that remains independent, Raven tail.” Everyone began talking about it, Lucy kinda freaking out over them, and what not. Juvia talking about how her and Gajeel destroyed some of the guilds working under Oracion seis.  
Macao and his friend saying that Oracion seis, was nothing since they only had six members. “don’t underestimate them, make up one of the most powerful guilds out there.” Mira said with a glare. “speaking of the Oracion seis.” Makarov started speaking, getting everyone’s attention. “word has come down, we must destroy them.” He said, his face serious and stern, Davina and Cyrah looked each other than Hrothgar noticing the crazed grin on his face about fighting strong dark wizards.   
“welcome back master, I hope you had a good time at the conference!” Mira greeted him, Lucy saying to her that she was sure he did. Erza walked up to him, “but master what do you mean by that?” she asked him. “Oracion seis recent activity was the topic of much discussion at the conference. The pose a urgent threat that can longer be ignored.” He told everyone. “therefore, they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of our fellow guilds we have sworn to protect.” He said, none but his partners noticing Hrothgar grin get bigger and more insane by the minute.   
“and we gotta do all the heavy lifting typical.” Gray said annoyed, juvia asking if they would be doing this by ourselves. Makarov walked down the stairs. “this enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before. To fight them alone would be too dangerous.” He says looking at all his ‘children’ “our attack would insure the wrath of the entire barum alliance in no time.” He paused “which is why fairy tail will join a coalition of magical guilds.” He tells them, everyone is in shock.   
“Fairy tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait shelter. These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work together to bring down the enemy!” both Hrothgar and Natsu jump up. “but we can handle it ourselves gramps, in fact I can probably do it alone. They say at once with a grin. Both red heads grabbed their ears pulling them away. “don’t be a fool!” the girls say. “The master is wise to consider the long-term consequences.” Erza says, to natsu and Hrothgar not at all effected by their glares.  
“whoa, just hold on a second guy,” Lucy says her body shaking in fear, “we’re only talking about six people, aren’t we? I mean are they seriously all that scary?” she asked fear in her voice, Hrothgar gave her a look of disbelief and annoyance “why do you care no one is asking you to come?”  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
The group that Makarov chosen to be fairy tail’s representatives was picked and on their way to the sight to meet the other guilds. The group is Erza, Natsu, Cyrah, Hrothgar and Davina. They were all riding in a boar drawn carriage. “I know I’ve said this before, but I’ve got a really bad feeling about this mission.” Davina said, she could feel that something was going to go very wrong, even with this group being made of some of the strongest wizards. “and why am I even here, I didn’t want to come, you guys should have brought Lucy or something.” She told them, Hrothgar gave a huff. “look, this is gonna be fun, we are gonna beat some pansy ass wizards and go home, besides you are a lot stronger than Lucy and a hell of lot more helpful.” He told her with a grin, though the look in his eyes was crazed.  
Cyrah chuckled at Davina glaring at Hrothgar, and then noticed happy giving a look that screamed pathetic towards natsu, as she saw him being sick, though she had no room to talk considering she felt like crap to, she will never understand how Hrothgar is perfectly fine. “ugh, I hate this. Why, why couldn’t we walk or something.” She muttered, with natsu weakly nodding his head in agreement. “we’re here for one reason, because master put his faith in us. So, let’s not disappoint him.” Erza said sternly giving everyone a look.   
“yeah, I know, but Gajeel and juvia would have been a better pick than me.” Davina said to Erza, she wasn’t saying she wasn’t a great fighter, she was one of the strong ones. But she didn’t want to go on this mission. “they couldn’t go, since gramps sent them another mission.” Cyrah said weakly, kicking natsu who put his feet on her as he slid down the carriage. “I don’t care, I just…wanna…get…there.” he muttered trying not to puke over everyone.   
“get off me natsu I don’t any better than you dammit.” The female dragon slayer kept kicking him away from her, Hrothgar laughed at how sad they were becoming sick over moving things. “let’s consider this an honor, this will be our first mission with the other allied guilds.” Erza said to her softly, putting her hand on the blondes shoulder……….

 

SORRY EVERYONE WE WONT BE DOING THIS ARC…. CAUSE MOST OF US FIND IT COMPLETELY BORING! WE APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS ARC……JUST CAN’T DO IT, NOT TODAY!!


End file.
